Pureté Intolérable
by Sharinnegan
Summary: La pureté qualifie ce qui n'a pas été modifié... Encore purs, leurs esprits valent de l'or pour ceux qui rôdent dans l'ombre ! Entre fuites, combats et morts, Naruto et Sasuke verront leurs esprits perdre leurs innocences...
1. Chapter 1

**B**onjour à tous et à toutes !

Me revoici avec Pureté Intolérable, revue et corrigée. Ceci n'est que la première version, mais j'espère toutefois qu'elle vous plaira. Je possède quelques chapitres d'avance, je pense donc pouvoir poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines... Et oui, j'ai d'autres projets sur le feu ^^

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, je vous retrouve à la fin ;)

_Quelques précisions_ :

**Titre** : Pureté Intolérable

**Genre** : Légèrement Angst, Yaoï, Aventure

**Crédits** : Merci à Masashi Kishimoto qui me laisse faire mumuse avec ses personnages ;)

**Raiting** : M et plus.

**Pairing** : Surprise ^^

_**Edit du 20/05/12 -** Je recherche activement une Bêta-Lectrice afin d'avoir un avis extérieur sur mes écrits avant de les poster. Etant donné que j'écris sur différents fandoms (pour l'instant JR et Naruto) il faudrait que cette personne ne soit pas centrée sur un unique manga. De plus, le culte du Yaoï est vivement conseillé ;) Si vous êtes intéressé, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : Pâle Réalité

**L**e soleil d'or se reflétait gracieusement dans le miroir azuré et parfaitement lisse qu'était ce lac paisible qu'il venait de découvrir au détour d'un arbre. Venant d'échapper à un étau bien trop oppressant, il avait trouvé refuge dans ce petit coin de paradis. Soudain, l'air se fraya à nouveau un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons, permettant ainsi l'oxygénation de son sang. Il devait le reconnaître, l'oxygène lui manquait et plus les jours défilaient, plus cet élément vital se faisait rare... Ce n'était que très rarement qu'il pouvait recommencer à inspirer et expirer sereinement. L'herbe grasse, qu'il frôlait de ses pieds mis à nus, dansait au rythme de la brise qui avait élu domicile autour de ce point d'eau.

D'ailleurs, l'étendue aqueuse l'appelait, et c'est avec un sourire de satisfaction qu'il se débarrassa de sa prison tissulaire avant de franchir délicatement ce miroir, essayant presque de fusionner avec lui pour ne pas le briser. Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas plongé dans la contemplation de cette surface réfléchissante, sondant avec dextérité son visage, le reflet du ciel mélangé harmonieusement avec la vie sous-marine, créant un ballet où aucunes frontières ne semblaient exister entre ces deux mondes, où les êtres pouvaient se côtoyer en paix, malgré leurs différences significatives. La douce morsure de l'eau fraîche sur sa peau réchauffée par l'effort, le fit frissonner. A cet instant, il se sentait en vie, et non reléguer à l'état de pantin souriant...

Cela faisait un mois déjà... Trente interminables journées où il avait dû faire profiter au monde entier son sourire... Faux. Oui, son sourire était ce qu'il existait de plus faux sur cette terre, et il ne s'en formalisait pas... Du moins pas totalement. Quel ravissement cela avait été quand – les premiers jours – il avait continué à afficher cette joie de vivre qui le caractérisait, alors que les insultes fusaient bien trop fréquemment sur son passage, observant les mines déconfites devant cette insolence irréelle. Pauvres fous qui ne réaliseraient jamais – ou alors bien trop tard – le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur eux. Cette supériorité en était tellement exaltante qu'il avait cru pouvoir l'aimer, la chérir et continuer à la cultiver... Mais le retour à la réalité avait laissé un incroyable goût amer dans son cœur et âme. Plus les jours s'étaient écoulés, plus il avait compris, douloureusement, qu'il réussissait à berner _tout le monde_... Les ignares, les intellectuels, les commerçants, les ninjas... Et surtout _eux_...

Ceux qu'il considérait, il n'y a pas un mois, comme sa famille. Il les connaissait tous sur le bout de doigts, devinant à n'importe quel moment de la journée quelles seraient les occupations d'un tel ou d'un autre. Il avait cru cette amitié réciproque. Il avait fini par comprendre que cela n'avait jamais été cette chose qui relie des personnes entre elles sans franchir certaines limites... Non, ce qu'il avait, jusqu'ici, ressentit pour eux tenait plus de la dépendance... Oui, il était dépendant de leur reconnaissance ! Le constat avait été douloureux, et encore maintenant, il avait du mal à tenir ses convictions... Le fait qu'il arrive si honteusement à les duper lui avait fait mal, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs, et il s'était résigner à passer au-dessus. Cela avait été difficile, étant chaque jour en contact avec eux, mais à force d'entraînements solitaires dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, de conversations intimes avec son neuf queues attitré, il s'était fait une raison... _Personne_ dans ce village ne l'avait jamais reconnu à sa juste valeur... Ni celle qu'il aimait depuis qu'il était môme, ni celle qu'il avait considéré comme une grand-mère, ni ceux qu'il pensait être sa famille...

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, à laisser l'eau lui caresser sa peau hâlée, à autoriser le soleil à jouer de ses axones dans sa chevelure... Non, il avait depuis bien longtemps perdu la notion du temps, sa vie se résumant à une routine dont l'acteur principal était ce faux sourire. Missions... Entraînements... Sourires... Plaisanteries... Semblant de sommeil... Entraînements... Missions... Ce train-train quotidien les agaçaient lui et son hôte... Un soupir franchit la barrière close de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il relevait les paupières, espérant naïvement être dans une nouvelle dimension... Il en viendrait presque à espérer une rencontre avec l'aîné Uchiha, histoire de faire un petit tour dans une illusion qui lui changerait les idées... Cette pensée saugrenue le fit glousser un instant, avant qu'il ne se tende.

Une odeur fruitée était en train de lui parvenir, et se concentrant, il parvint à entendre les crissements de l'herbe sous les pas de sa coéquipière. Les années étaient passées, elle avait évolué, mais pas assez. A cet instant – il en était certain – elle pensait arriver par surprise, le faisant sursauter... Ce qui allait bien entendu arriver... A croire qu'il aurait du devenir acteur, et non ninja... Ne bougeant pas, il l'attendit, et quand elle fut là, réitéra le petit manège qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût... Affichant un air penaud devant les représailles de la rosée, il se gratta la nuque dans un geste qui se voulait refléter sa soi-disant gène... Il l'informa sur sa nudité, et elle se détourna, une légère rougeur au niveau des joues, attendant qu'il remette ses habits. Lui, il prit son temps, il ne voulait pas déjà y retourner. Porter ce masque devenait de plus en plus difficile, et malgré les encouragements du renard, il avait peur de le voir se fissurer subitement. D'ailleurs, il pouvait bénir son entraînement intensif puisque maintenant il pouvait déceler n'importe quelle présence à plus de cents mètres... Il n'avait donc pas à avoir peur qu'on le trouve dénudé de son sourire. Pendant qu'il remettait sa prison de tissu, il observa la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos.

Elle avait grandi avec le temps, devenant une très belle jeune femme, conservant sa taille fine et ses yeux émeraudes. Ses formes s'étaient développées, et laissaient entrevoir une réelle féminité, mise à mal par les entraînements de la Cinquième dont le caractère violent avait déteint sur la rose. Sa musculature s'était développer, lui conférant une aura confiante, mais qui ne faisait en rien disparaître son charme naturel. Elle était belle, elle le savait, et en jouait... Parfois... Il avait tout de suite été sous le charme quand ils s'étaient retrouvés. Hélas cet amour à sens unique avait fait place à un autre sentiment, dont il se refusait encore à qualifier, malgré les souffles joyeux de Kyuubi. Au plus profond de lui, il savait que le renard avait raison, d'ailleurs n'avait-il pas préférer la fuite à l'argumentation quand l'animal lui avait gentiment fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine... Une fois habillé, il dépassa la jeune femme, et entreprit de retourner s'enfermer de lui-même dans sa geôle.

- Tu viens ?

Son habituel sourire angélique avait retrouvé sa place sur son visage bronzé par les soins de l'astre solaire. Il avait senti son malaise, et y avait remédier. Cependant, il comprit bien vite le terme d'ascenseur émotionnel quand il la vit lui faire une œillade aguicheuse en retour, comme-ci la vie continuait... Cette vision lui avait tout d'abord brisé le restant de cœur qu'il avait, lui faisant encore plus comprendre qu'il pouvait même la tromper... Et dans le quart de seconde qui avait suivi, il l'avait haït pour cela, pour ne pas être capable de discerner le désespoir dans ses prunelles céruléennes. Personne n'avait l'air de remarquer le manque d'émotion dans ses perles azurées... Le calme avant la tempête...

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient dévoilées ces dernières années, et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il s'était presque retrouvé à envier la voie choisie par son ancien coéquipier. Celui-là même auquel il refusait de penser ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. D'ailleurs les personnes les plus proches de lui, et qu'il ne qualifierait plus d'amis, savaient pertinemment que ce prénom était désormais tabou. Ceux qui s'étaient tentés à le prononcer devant lui, lui faisant miroiter son échec, finissaient le plus souvent avec un séjour gratuit à l'hôpital du village. Combien de fois, Tsunade n'avait-elle pas du lui faire faire quelques tours au cachot, sous les menaces du conseil, soutenu par les habitants ? Personne n'avait tiqué. Tout le monde mettant ces excès de colère sur le compte de l'échec de n'avoir réussi cette mission qu'il s'était personnellement attribué quand il avait treize ans... L'envie de leur révéler le pourquoi du comment le démangeait de temps en temps, et il se contentait alors d'imaginer leurs têtes à tous s'il leurs avouait quand fin de compte il le détestait pour ne pas l'avoir tué cette nuit-là, pour ne pas avoir su briser ce lien qui les reliaient l'un à l'autre... Cette simple pensée le fit serrer les poings alors qu'il arrivait au campement, suivi par la rosée...

Le seul avantage qu'il pouvait trouver au fait d'être constamment emprisonner était qu'il devait se contenir, et donc se vider l'esprit de toutes ses pensées malsaines qui le hantaient depuis que _c_'était arrivé... Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait, rejetant la faute sur celui qu'il haïssait le plus pour ne pas avoir le supprimer... Les quelques bribes de paroles qui lui parvenaient s'interrompirent brusquement, et relevant la tête, il croisa trois regard inquisiteurs sur son humble personne...

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Naruto ?

Le ton était inquiet, comme le serait celui d'un professeur envers son élève. Kakashi ne changerait jamais, il demandait cela pour la forme, le blond le savait parfaitement, et ne ferait donc pas la même erreur que la rose, c'est-à-dire partir se confier dans les jupons du ninja copieur. En un mois, il s'en était passé des choses, et celle de ne plus considérer l'ancien ANBU uniquement qu'en tant que chef d'équipe avait été sûrement la plus simple. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de ce dernier, n'ignorant pas qu'il se revoyait en _lui_, et qu'il n'avait donc d'yeux que pour cet élève qui lui avait échappé... Alors le Jinchuuriki afficha un sourire désolé, et se passa à nouveau une main derrière la nuque...

_ Nan, tout vas bien Kakashi-Senseï...

Passer pour un idiot. Exercice de plus en plus difficile. Il connaissait ses capacités, et pouvait mettre à terre le fils du Croc-Blanc en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire... mais discrétion oblige sur son passé, il se contentait de progresser au même niveau que les autres, gardant perpétuellement ce masque de l'idiot qui agit sans réfléchir... Il fallait dire qu'il avait eu le temps de se perfectionner pendant ses années d'errance dans le monde ninja... Il ne serait sûrement arrivé à ce niveau s'il était resté dans ce village. A cette pensée, un rictus malsain se profila furtivement sur ses lèvres, songeant que l'autre lui avait permis de devenir ainsi en l'épargnant. Ce n'était pas plus mal en y réfléchissant plus en profondeur, il était sûrement un des ninjas les plus puissants, tout comme lui... Il pourrait donc partir de ce monde de sa main, et le laisser avoir tout le mérite d'avoir éliminer l'enfant-démon... Subitement pris d'un gloussement presque hystérique, il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, essayant de faire passer cela pour une quinte de toux... Dieu, il devrait réellement penser à devenir acteur, personne n'avait broncher... Cela en devenait même ennuyeux...

Imitant ses coéquipier, Naruto commença à ranger ses quelques affaires, fourrant le tout dans un sac-à-dos, qu'il positionna sur son dos, patientant quelques secondes afin que les autres soient prêts. Il utilisa ses quelques instants pour les détailler silencieusement. Kakashi n'avait pas changer, toujours cet air totalement je-m'en-foutiste de graver sur la partie de visage que l'on distinguait, et ce bouquin dans les mains. Ce bouquin... Un souvenir refit surface qu'il chassa d'un violent mouvement de tête. Puis son regard passa sur le dernier de l'équipe 7 nouvelle version. Saï... Ce type était bizarre, dénoué de sentiments car formaté comme un pantin. Mais, étrangement, avec ses nouvelles convictions, il restait celui dont il se sentait le plus proche, sûrement à cause de son manque apparent d'émotivité. Leurs débuts avaient été laborieux, le jeune brun ne connaissant pas les règles de bonnes conduites, et les joutes verbales avaient alors été nombreuses. Mais le temps aidant, et les missions aussi, il avait appris à apprécier à sa juste valeur l'homme qu'était l'ANBU de la Racine.

Ils partirent en direction de leur village quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir vérifier une nouvelle fois que tout était en place, et qu'ils pouvaient rentrés après avoir menés à bien leur mission. Il restait encore deux journées de voyage, et Naruto sentait ses limites se profiler. Il avait besoin de se retrouver dans le calme de son appartement, dans celui dans son ancien terrain d'entraînement où plus personne ne mettait les pieds... Il voulait se retrouver seul avec lui-même afin de mettre certaines choses aux claires. Il avait mis des noms sur beaucoup d'émotions qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers temps. Ne les acceptant pas toutes. La haine qu'il commençait à ressentir envers ce village, haine qu'il avait pourtant réussi à enfouir... Dégoût envers ces gens qui se croyaient supérieurs à lui de part leurs statuts et le sien... Colère car il avait appris la vérité sur sa filiation par hasard, alors que tous les hauts dirigeants du village étaient au courant... Envie envers ses camarades qui menaient leurs vies normalement... Honte... Tant de sentiments, et pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore cerné tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps. Une fois que cela serait réglé, il pourrait penser à ce qu'il ferait dans un avenir proche, car contrairement à ce qu'il montrait, il avait abandonné le rêve de devenir Hokage depuis belle lurette, et ne pensait même plus avoir un avenir prolongé dans ce monde... Il n'y avait pas sa place. Le monde voulait le lui faire comprendre... Mais, ce n'était pas eux qui l'avait fait réaliser... Il ne leurs ferait pas cette joie...

Le retour se déroula tranquillement. Sakura n'avait cessé de babiller, lui cassant les oreilles, mais n'en laissant rien paraître, il fit même mine de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle racontait. Kakashi avait écouté d'une oreille discrète, tandis que Saï avait tenté de comprendre les liens qu'unissaient les personnes de cette équipe. Quelles que soient les conclusions qu'il en tirerait, elles seraient toutes erronées par la comédie du blond... Quoique celui-ci avait quelques fois certains doute quant à la place de son masque face au brun. Enfin, il ne s'en formalisait pas, et continuait de faire comme-ci il ne voyait rien... Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'on attendait de lui : un parfait idiot ? Cependant, quelque chose qu'il n'avait su identifier avait troublé ces deux jours. Aucuns de ses coéquipiers ne l'avaient senti, mais un frisson lui avait parcouru l'échine signe que quelque chose se tramait. Kyuubi avait même confirmé qu'il sentait la même chose sans parvenir à la nommée... Mais, cela n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de secondes, et il aurait pu même l'avoir rêvé, et la rangea soigneusement au fond de sa mémoire. Il saurait s'en souvenir en temps voulu. Le retour à Konoha fut monotone, et il eut l'impression de jouer une nouvelle fois un film qui avait perdu tout son attrait depuis longtemps. Il se retrouva donc très vite au calme, dans son chez-soi, après un banal entretien post-mission avec l'Hokage.

A peine eut-il fini d'enlever ses sacoches et son sac-à-dos qu'il s'affalait sur son lit, observant le plafond immaculé. Il fixait un point au hasard, se raccrochant à un semblant de réalité qui l'empêcherait de se faire surprendre, pendant qu'il vagabonderait dans les méandres de son esprit. Le visage fermé et grave, ses pensées dérivèrent vers une seule personne. Il avait beau gueulé qu'il le haïssait, essayé de se convaincre qu'il avait brisé ce lien, envoyé à l'hôpital ceux qui le cherchait à son propos... Une fois seul, il ne pouvait plus nier... L'Uchiha l'obsédait toujours autant... Qu'était-il devenu ? Il avait sûrement acquis en puissance, et l'on racontait qu'il avait défait le Sannin aux serpents... Au moins cela leurs faisaient un point en commun... Où était-il ? Avait-il trouvé une nouvelle équipe ? Que faisait-il tout simplement... Un soupir se fit entendre dans le silence religieux alors qu'une nouée de souvenirs refaisaient surface... Les regards échangés quand ils étaient gosses près du ponton... Ce baiser malheureux quand ils étaient devenus genins... Le combat contre Shukaku... Le combat à la Vallée de la Fin... Leur relation était spéciale, il n'en doutait plus. C'était un petit remake du « suis-moi, je te fuis... fuis-moi, je te suis » mais à leur sauce. La vue du plafond commençant à l'irriter, il se tourna sur le côté, adoptant une position fœtale, tandis que ses pensées prenaient une nouvelle vague, lui faisant entrevoir celui qu'il avait considérer comme un père...

Le monde ninja était calme, trop même pourrait penser certains. Les jours se ressemblaient, et glissaient sur son corps sans jamais l'atteindre. Il ne tirait plus aucun plaisir à jouer cette comédie, il voulait juste tenir assez longtemps pour achever ce pour quoi il était destiné. Mais, il commençait franchement à douter de sa volonté... Cette dernière l'abandonnait chaque jours un peu plus, créant un gouffre sans fond au sein de son âme. Les seuls moments où il pouvait revivre en tant soit peu se trouvaient être ses entraînements intensifs qui le conduisaient le plus souvent à l'évanouissement. Il n'avait trouver que cet unique moyen afin de se sentir vivant. Même, son petit appartement ne lui convenait plus. L'espace exiguë le renvoyait à ce vide qui prenait place en son sein, et à moins de se faire mal consciemment, il se sentait périr en ce lieu. Il ignorait comment le petit bonhomme qu'il était, heureux et prêt à tout pour être reconnu, était devenu cette coquille vide qui n'avait qu'une envie : faire ce qu'il avait à faire et ne pas s'attarder dans ce monde où il n'avait pas sa place... Enfin, si, il savait comment tout cela était arrivé, et pourquoi. Mais, une nouvelle fois, il se voilait la face ne voulant pas admettre qu'il connaissait parfaitement l'élément déclencheur. Il préférait rester aveugle plutôt que de faire face à l'origine de sa chute.

Aujourd'hui était un jour d'été comme les autres. Le soleil, à son zénith, semblait le narguer en pointant de ses axones brûlants la joie incontestable qui animait les habitants de ce village. Aujourd'hui était jour de fête, et il savait par avance qu'il y serait. Son rôle de comédien l'y obligeait. L'ancien lui adorait ces représentations excessives d'une admiration envers des divinités dont personne savait si elles avaient réellement exister. Aujourd'hui cela ne représentait plus rien à par un amas particulièrement bruyant de gens qui se voilaient le regard face à la répugnance de ce monde, et de ce qu'il était en train de devenir par leur faute. Il les entendit venir plus qu'il ne les vit. Un froncement de sourcils plus tard, et il estima la distance qui leur restait à parcourir avant de lui tomber dessus. Dieu qu'il commençait à en avoir marre, à ce stade ce n'était plus une vie, mais une douce torture que tous semblaient vouloir lui procurer. Quelques minutes plus tard, cinq personnes se détachèrent du paysage, accourant ou marchant pour d'autres, vers lui. Un sourire heureux et une interrogation silencieuse furent ses seuls saluts, avant qu'il ne leur emboîte le pas en direction du bureau de la Cinquième... Finalement, il n'allait peut-être pas assisté à cette mascarade...

L'entretien ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes, mais celles-ci furent amplement suffisantes pour que tous saisissent l'importance de la mission qui leur était confié. Leur équipe était anormalement nombreuse. S'il se comptait lui-même, ils étaient six... Le Nara était là – bien évidemment – comment entrevoir une mission d'infiltration sans le plus fin stratège du village ? Neji et le maître-chien faisaient aussi face à la dirigeante, cette dernière leur expliquant qu'ils seraient utiles pour prévenir une quelconque attaque. Sakura était présente, après tout il fallait bien pouvoir prévenir quelques blessures, et – il devait le reconnaître – la jeune femme était devenue une experte en soins médicaux. Puis Ino qui était présente afin de pouvoir investir l'esprit de ceux à qui ils allaient rendre visite. Et enfin lui ! Il n'avait pas tout de suite comprit son rôle dans cette histoire, mais bien vite la lumière c'était faîte : il était là pour « protéger » ses camarades. Il avait tout d'abord penser refuser purement et simplement cette mission... Il avait autre chose à faire que de les protéger... mais, son masque l'obligeait – une nouvelle fois – à le faire. C'est donc avec un sourire – tellement forcé qu'il cru que le monde entier l'avait grillé – qu'il accepta. Le petit groupe s'élança en direction du Pays de l'Herbe environ une heure plus tard.

Le voyage allait durer plusieurs jours, il le savait, mais instinctivement, il avait augmenté la cadence signe qu'il voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible. Se retrouver face à eux était un terrible retour à la réalité. Réalité où le réceptacle du renard était une simple arme servant à la défense du village. Réalité où la famille qu'il s'était crée n'existait plus et n'avait jamais existé d'ailleurs. Pourquoi diable Tsunade avait-elle voulu que ce soit lui qui veille à la sécurité de leur équipe d'espionnage, il y avait tellement de ninjas compétents que ce choix lui paraissait totalement absurde et indigne de la femme qui dirigeait Konoha. Même elle, il ne pouvait plus l'affronter. Elle qui prétendait l'aimer comme son propre fils n'avait jamais réussi à déceler la souffrance qui l'habitait, et pour cela il la détestait... Une large main sur son épaule le fit quitter ses songes, puis un simple regard suffit. Il allait trop vite, les autres ne suivaient pas... D'ailleurs, il pouvait lire leurs questionnements quant à cet excès de vitesse soudain. Il haussa simplement les épaules, se calquant sur la cadence du stratège dont le silence l'apaisait. Puis, après plusieurs heures de routes, ils firent une halte près d'un cours d'eau.

L'eau fraîche coula le long de ses mèches dorées, effleurant son cuir chevelu, puis dévalant ses tempes ainsi que sa nuque, partant se nicher sous son tee-shirt sombre. Il sentait son regard sur son dos, cela faisait maintenant un petit moment qu'il avait percer à jour ce petit secret de polichinelle, dont même lui ne devrait pas être au courant. Il se détourna brusquement, plantant des pupilles surprises dans celles émeraudes qui étaient en train de redessiner les courbes masculines de son dos tendu alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de l'étendue bleutée. Une légère coloration rouge prit possession des pommettes de la jeune femme, qui détourna bien trop rapidement le regard. Mais l'intérêt soudain qu'elle lui portait ne l'atteignait pas, il glissait sur lui comme les jours défilants. Avant il aurait sûrement sauté au plafond de joie, et c'était peut-être ce qu'il aurait du faire afin de parfaire son jeu d'acteur, cependant, il ne se sentait pas capable de pousser la mascarade jusqu'à cela. Alors il faisait comme s'il était bien plus qu'aveugle...

Alors qu'ils allaient repartir, il se stoppa. A nouveau, ce frisson qui lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale, tel un avertissement corporel. Un regard autour de lui confirma ses soupçons, personne – encore une fois – ne l'avait senti... Ce changement d'air, la brise initialement douce et fraîche, s'était soudainement alourdie comme si le taux en oxygène avait faibli remplacé par une quantité non négligeable d'azote. Même le chant des oiseaux autour d'eux était monté d'une note, atteignant une mélodie imperceptiblement plus aiguë, comme muée par l'approche d'un danger futur. Encore une fois, cela ne dura qu'une ou deux secondes, mais contrairement à la fois précédente, il sentait que le danger approchait un grand pas... Les yeux perdus dans l'étendue boisée qu'offrait la forêt, observant les rayons de l'astre joué docilement avec le feuillage, il se réveilla lorsque son prénom fut prononcé distinctement. Il croisa le regard nacré du Hyuuga, acquiesçant silencieusement puis se remit en route, fermant le cortège.

Les quelques heures qui le séparaient de la tombée de la nuit furent occupée à essayer de comprendre d'où venait cette menace dont il ne savait rien, et ce simple fait l'énervait. Au fil des années, le besoin de contrôler chaque situation était devenu pressant, et aujourd'hui ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait lui mettait les nerfs en boule. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que sa vie lui échappait, et c'était une réalité, il n'avais jamais rien contrôlé : son père lui avait tracé un destin au moment où il avait pris la décision de scellé le Neuf Queues dans son enfant à peine né. Dès lors, il n'avait plus été que le Jinchuuriki du plus puissant de tout les démons, celui dont la soif de sang n'était jamais étanché, celui qui avait attaqué Konoha il y a de cela maintenant dix-neuf longues années... Dix-neuf ans... Dire qu'il pensait avoir vécu plusieurs vies... Peut-être était-ce le fait de partagé son corps avec Kyuubi qui lui donnait cette impression, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il savait son esprit plus vieux que son corps...

Une fois le campement monté pour la nuit, le repas sommaire préparé et rapidement avalé, vint le moment de distribué les tours de garde. Ils n'avaient pas encore quitté la forêt du Pays du Feu, et ne le ferait que dans la journée suivante, cependant comme le disait un diction : il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir... Et c'était un des premiers enseignements qu'ils recevaient à l'académie. Toujours être prudent, ne jamais croire que tout était gagné d'avance... Il fut décidé que Neji prendrait le premier, suivi par Sakura, puis Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru et enfin Kiba. Loin d'être fatigué, le blond étendit tout de même son couchage, et y prit place, positionnant ses bras sous sa nuque, s'en servant comme d'un oreiller. Il avait choisi un endroit, où la vue était dégagée, et il pouvait donc discerner le plafond étoilé qui les surpassait. Ses yeux azurs s'y perdirent, contemplant l'étendue d'un sombre bleue, virant sur le noir, parsemé de ses milliards de diamants dont on n'arrivait même à, ne serait-ce, envisager le nombre exact. Il les trouvait fascinantes... Tellement proches et tellement lointaines en même temps. Il aurait pu croire les toucher rien qu'en tendant une main, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion... Une métaphore peu surprenante lui emplit l'esprit : il était la main tendue et Sasuke était l'étoile qui laissait l'illusion de pouvoir être frôlée alors qu'elle était à des années lumières de cette main tendue, quémandeuse...

Un nouveau soupir brisa le silence paisible de la nuit, et un mouvement se fit sentir à sa droite. Son regard se perdit dans cette direction et il rencontra une nouvelle fois le regard béryl dans sa coéquipière. Elle non plus ne dormait pas. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, lui intimant silencieusement de dormir, puisque son tour de garde arriverait très vite. Elle lui adressa la même réponse, et s'apprêtait à lui adresser la parole quand il se retourna face à l'étendue étoilée, coupant court à cette discussion muette. Elle en fut peinée, mais ne le montra pas, comme on lui avait appris, et se retourna, lui tournant le dos et faisant face à l'Inuzuka qui regardait le blond, les sourcils froncés. Il n'y avait apparemment pas qu'elle qui trouvait que Naruto avait un comportement étrange depuis quelques jours...

Cette courte entrevue lui avait fait reprendre contact avec la réalité, et il prit conscience qu'il venait inconsciemment de baisser faiblement son masque, et il avait sentit plus que vue, le regard perplexe du maître-chien, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, songeant qu'il ferait passer cela sur un excès de mélancolie provoquée par la nuit. Il baissa les paupières, privant le monde de son regard lapis-lazuli préoccupé. Un sommeil paradoxal prit entièrement possession de son être, l'envoyant dans des songes que l'on pourrait qualifier d'énigmes, tellement les messages envoyés étaient dissous dans une solution aqueuse diffuse et sans aucun intérêt que de faire fonctionner son imagination. Cependant, une partie de lui était toujours en éveil. Le Bijuu s'agitait, plus que d'habitude. Lui si paisible quand son réceptacle dormait mais pourtant tellement attentif à l'environnement, était – ce soir-là – agité. Et encore le mot était faible, à dire vrai il tournait en rond dans sa cage psychique, sentant encore cette menace non-identifiée.

Il savait que le calme qui régnait sur le monde ninja n'était qu'éphémère et que les menaces qui pesaient sur lui et le gamin s'étaient éteintes pour mieux réapparaître. Le calme avant la tempête... Puis, l'état psychologique de Naruto commençait à le préoccuper. Il avait toujours désirer qu'il tende la main à cette haine qui l'habitait, et qu'il avait occultée pendant toutes ces années, et aujourd'hui il parvenait enfin à son but. Mais, le reste l'inquiétait. Certes, avec le temps il s'était attaché au gamin – mais ne lui avouerait jamais – et il n'essayait déjà plus depuis longtemps de prendre le contrôle de ce corps, mais les pensées morbides voir suicidaires qui emplissaient l'esprit du blond commençaient à le préoccuper. Il faudrait qu'il règle ce problème... Le gamin n'était qu'un idiot, il réfléchissait toujours en occultant un élément clé. Idiot et aveugle... Des qualités dont le renard ne vantait pas le mérite... Loin de là...

Lorsque le tour de Sakura arriva, il la sentit se lever, mais garda les yeux clos, même lorsque le regard de la jeune femme se posa furtivement sur sa personne. Puis, il retomba dans le sommeil, laissant au renard le soin de veiller. Le sommeil était sans conteste l'unique moment de la journée où il arrivait à tout oublier, malgré ses songes sous forme de messages subliminaux. Ces derniers ne le dérangeaient pas outre mesure, à vrai dire, il avait réussi à refouler le vrai sens de ses rêves, se laissant le plaisir de se délecter des fruits de son imagination débordante et créative. Puis vînt le moment de prendre son tour, il se leva sous le rappel de son démon intérieur. Rejoignant la rose sur sa branche, elle ne le sentit pas approcher, et il signifia sa présence par une main sur l'épaule frêle. Cette dernière tressauta sur la surprise, et se retourna sur la défensive, prête à attaquer, même s'il aurait été trop tard s'il avait voulu la tuer. Il lui signifia par un regard sombre et sérieux, et elle afficha une moue penaude en retour. Sans plus s'attarder sur la jeune femme, il prit sa place avant de murmurer faiblement, ayant trop peur de briser la tranquillité apparente de la nuit.

_ Vas te recoucher Sakura... Je prends mon tour...

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, et sauta agilement sur une branche plus haute... Peut-être dans l'espoir de se rapprocher de la voûte céleste, il n'en savait rien, mais il voulait s'éloigner de ceux qui ne le comprenaient pas, qui ne le connaissaient pas, qui jouaient la comédie pour faciliter le travail en équipe qu'ils devaient accomplir, car il le savait... S'il n'avait pas eu ce fichu travail d'équipe, aucun de ses compagnons n'auraient daigné lui adressé la moindre parole, et tout serait resté comme auparavant... Lui, le paria... Mais, cela avait changé avec l'épreuve que leur avait apposé l'Hatake. Son esprit s'illumina un instant... C'était encore de par sa faute que son existence avait plongé... Il l'avait entraîné vers le haut avec cette acceptation... Puis, il l'avait fait plongé lors de sa fuite. Il devait bien admettre que le renard n'avait pas tort... Son existence semblait lier à celle du corbeau. Mais, il ne l'acceptait pas, il ne l'accepterait jamais, et c'est pourquoi il détruirait définitivement le lien qui les unissait une fois qu'il aurait fini ce qu'il devait faire... C'est pourquoi il mettrait fin à sa vie, une fois son objectif atteint. Mourir... Il ne savait pas encore comment il s'y prendrait, mais il ne mourrait pas par un suicide ordinaire, non cela serait un meurtre... Oui, il se laisserait abattre...

Un grognement se fit entendre dans son esprit, et un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres fines. Il savait le renard récalcitrant face à cela, c'est pour cela qu'il le contenterai avant d'en finir avec sa triste personne. Il lui devait bien cela... Cependant, il fut rapidement tiré de ses pensées par la nouvelle apparition de ce frisson le long de son corps. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude de le ressentir, bien qu'à chaque nouvelle fois, le sentiment de danger était de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus présent... Puis il la sentit... Étrangement, il n'en fut pas surpris comme s'il avait attendu sa présence. Il se concentra quelques secondes, et se dirigea vers l'aura qu'il percevait... Il ne la reconnaissait pas... Elle était froide... Non glaciale, et emplie de haine... Cette description l'amena à une seule et unique personne, mais il secoua rapidement la tête, réfléchissant. Non, une seule personne correspondait parfaitement à ce chakra, et fait étrange, il n'avait jamais réussi à le percevoir ni à le reconnaître, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de changer l'odeur de son chakra. Un sourire franc, et vrai pour une fois, vint éclairé son visage étirant ses lèvres roses. Ce voyage lui offrait enfin un peu de répit...

Elle l'avait vu partir faire sa ronde, et l'avait trouvé étrangement distant. A vrai dire, cela faisait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le village qu'elle sentait cette distance, pesante. Regagnant sa couche, tête baissée, ses quelques mèches roses lui couvrant le regard, elle était en train de se demander pourquoi elle avait l'impression de ne plus le reconnaître. Non, en fait elle le savait, et elle savait même pourquoi il s'éloignait d'eux. Cependant, ils étaient tous aveuglés par le sourire radieux qu'il affichait chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme elle l'avait aperçu quand ils étaient tout deux couchés, il y avait quelques heures. Le regard qu'elle avait croisé n'était pas simplement bleu comme le ciel, empli d'une joie de vivre qui le représentait... Enfin, le croyait-elle... Ce soir, cette conviction avait volé en éclat quand elle s'était plongé dans ses azurs. Elle n'avait pas su retrouver ce bonheur de vivre qui le caractérisait, et qui lui avait permit de surmonter toutes les épreuves de sa vie. Ce soir, elle n'avait su lire que du vide, de la solitude, de la mélancolie... Et plus étrange pour elle... De la haine... Et elle l'avait pris directement pour elle... Comme-ci elle était l'objet d'un tel sentiment, mais cela allait à l'encontre de ce qu'était Naruto... Il était le soleil qui les éclairait, le soleil qui était capable d'annihiler toutes les ombres de ce monde par son simple sourire. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle avait vu... Elle avait du se tromper... Elle s'était trompée, sûrement troublée par la fatigue qui l'habitait.

Pourtant quelque chose clochait, elle le savait intimement mais ne voulait pas y croire. Cela reviendrait à s'avouer que l'équipe 7 n'était vouée qu'à une seule chose : ne pas être. Sasuke et sa haine incommensurable envers son frère l'avait déjà brisé une première fois. Et elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si le blond prenait une nouvelle voie, brisant ainsi son rêve de revoir cette équipe au complet. C'était une pensée égoïste, tristement égoïste. Elle n'était déjà plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis que le brun avait rejoins le serpent. Elle avait réussi à se reprendre, se reposant de toutes ses forces sur la promesse que le blond lui avait fait quand ils avaient treize ans... mais, elle avait à nouveau défailli quand le blond avait suivi l'Ermite aux Crapauds, se reprenant bien vite car elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour elle. Cependant, tout avait été brisé quand la nouvelle était tombée... Elle avait vu les regards des villageois s'emplir de cette haine qu'ils avaient toujours éprouvé face au blond, même si elle s'était calmée durant l'année où l'équipe Kakashi était complète... Quand Naruto était revenu après toutes ces années, elle l'avait reconnu de suite, son sourire éclatant dévoilant ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Ce sourire l'avait poignardé et elle avait eu l'impression qu'il jouait un rôle... mais qui était capable de tenir un jeu d'acteur aussi complet tellement longtemps ? Personne. Fatalement, un jour ou l'autre, le masque se fissurait face à une parole, un regard... Et pourtant, jamais Naruto n'avait failli... C'est pourquoi elle tira la conclusion que ses doutes n'étaient pas fondés, mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue... Non, Naruto n'avait pas pu changer... Il était son pilier... Son support... Et d'ailleurs, elle ne savait plus comment voir le blond... Un frère... Un très bon ami... Plus que cela... Elle ne savait pas, et ne trouverai pas de réponse ce soir... Et c'est sur ces pensées compliquées qu'elle plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves...

Les branches n'avaient pas le temps d'imprimer les empreintes de ses semelles tellement le contact entre eux était rapide, comme imaginé. Même les feuilles ne bruissaient pas sur son passage, ne s'agitaient pas, comme-ci elles étaient invisibles face à cette irruption. Il avançait gracieusement, confiant et ses sens alertes. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il avait la certitude que c'était lui. Seulement une question subsistait, que faisait-il là, si proche de l'équipe de ninja. Certes personne n'avait du sentir sa présence, mais il savait que s'il s'éloignait trop longtemps, le prochain à prendre le tour de garde partirait à sa poursuite, réveillant ainsi ses camarades. Mais, il savait aussi qu'il ne s'aventurerait pas jusqu'à là s'il n'avait pas de très bonnes raisons. L'autre devait savoir qu'il arrivait, à près tout il avait eu, et avait toujours, un rôle dans ce qu'il était devenu. Après tout ne l'avait-il pas entraîné les rares fois où ils s'étaient vus... Grâce à lui, il avait atteint un niveau non négligeable, et avait paré à une de ses plus grande faiblesse au combat. Au souvenir de leurs rencontres précédentes, un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres, cette fois plus séducteur et prédateur. L'autre ne l'avait pas uniquement entraîné à l'art ninja, mais aussi aux plaisirs de la vie... Quelques bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent... Des gémissements... Deux corps entremêlés... Le plaisir... Instinctivement, il accéléra la cadence...

Il fut sur place quelques minutes plus tard, et découvrit un paysage magnifique qui le subjugua quelques instants. L'herbe grasse était d'un vert tendant vers le noir, parsemée de quelques reflets béryls, conséquence du jeu des rayons de l'astre lunaire. L'eau du ruisseau dévalait gracieusement le long de la berge, divisant la petite étendue herbeuse en deux parts non égales. Même d'où il était, il arrivait à déceler le reflet de la lune dans le miroir aqueux. Le temps semblait comme figé, et après ce petit tour d'horizon, ses pupilles céruléennes se posèrent sur la silhouette sombre qui se tenait immobile, lui tournant le dos, fixant – de ce qu'il en déduisait – la surface du ruisseau. Atterrissant silencieusement au sol, il sut que l'autre avait senti sa présence au simple raidissement de son dos. Ce mouvement était imperceptible, mais il le connaissait bien... Trop bien d'ailleurs...

Il fit quelques pas, écrasant les axones verts qui dansaient à gré de la brise, puis se stoppa à quelques mètres de lui... Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, et il en profita pour détailler le dos sombre qui lui faisait face. La carrure était fine, presque féminine, gracieuse et sensuelle, mais il savait que derrière cette vision presque faible, se cachait un schéma musculeux des plus développés, auxquels il s'était déjà confronté, et dont il n'avait jamais réussi à défaire les rouages. Les cheveux bruns se mariaient délicatement avec l'obscurité environnante, et virevoltaient avec le souffle d'air qui le fit frissonner, lui faisait se rappeler qu'il ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt, et son pantalon sombre. Puis, tandis que son regard azuré se perdait dans les dédales de ce dos connu, l'autre se retourna plantant ses pupilles obscures dans leurs opposées... Ce simple contact à distance suffit pour rendre un semblant de vie dans les prunelles bleutées...

* * *

_ Naruto *sceptique* : ... Hmmm *relit le chapitre*

_ Auteur *innocente* : Un problème Naru-chan ?

_ Naruto : Il n'y a pas un souci avec mon caractère ? Tu m'vois me suicider ?

_ Auteur : Ben c'est la vision que j'ai de toi...

_ Naruto : Et est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis ?

_ Auteur : Non mais...

_ Sasuke *finit de lire le chapitre* : Et pourquoi je ne suis pas dedans, hein ? Et pourquoi usuratonkachi ne veut plus parler de moi ? *Sharingan plein les yeux...*

_ Auteur *sent la migraine arriver* : ... *se sauve lâchement*

Reviews ?

PS : Prochain chapitre le 24/05/12 ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**B**onsoir ou bonjour à tous et à toutes ;)

Voilà, comme promis, le second chapitre de P.I. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

Bonne Lecture, je vous retrouve à la fin ^^**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**: Prise de conscience

**L**a lune, quelque peu timide, reposait ses rayons pâles sur une fine silhouette se dessinant sous les draps froissés. Un pied dépassait du large lit, sans pour autant renseigner sur son propriétaire. Il suffit pourtant d'un léger souffle d'air frais pour qu'une mèche ne se déplace. Sous la clarté nocturne, ces quelques cheveux semblaient presque fantomatiques tellement leurs pâleurs défiait celle de l'astre lunaire. Puis, un mouvement se fit percevoir, et le pied retourna sous les draps, tandis qu'une main longue et fine ne tâte l'autre versant du matelas. Elle ne trouva que le tissu, encore imbibé d'une douce chaleur. Un léger soupir retentit dans le calme de la chambre. Une paire d'émeraudes s'ouvrirent alors au monde, et la silhouette se redressa, délaissant les quelques tissus la recouvrant. La chevelure blonde, longue et éparse, laissait apparaître un visage où les traits fins laissaient penser à une sculpture divine. Les yeux verts, délicatement étirés sur les côtés, étaient surmontés de cils couleurs or, longs et volumineux, conférant un aspect obscur aux pupilles béryls. Le nez, légèrement brillant sous les assauts lumineux de la lune, était doucement retroussé, apportant un air enfantin au visage. Enfin, une bouche, pulpeuse et rosée, conférant une ultime touche féminine au tableau... Bouche qui affichait une petite moue boudeuse...

Son regard balaya la pièce, et le drap continua de glisser jusqu'à atterrir sur ses cuisses dans un froissement à peine audible. La lune, dans un élan vicieux, laissa ses rayons glissés le long des courbes de la silhouette, éclairant une poitrine généreuse et ferme puis un ventre délicatement musclé. La main, toujours posée sur le matelas, se rétracta, et la jeune femme fronça ses sourcils dorés. Elle savait pourtant... Que cela ne serait que pour une nuit, pour quelques heures... Et pourtant, elle s'était laissé avoir... C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Elle, d'habitude si prompt à quitter ses amants d'une nuit, avait désiré rester dans le cocon des bras masculins qui l'avaient accueillis quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi, mais elle savait que la tendresse qui s'était dégagée de son amant l'avait affectée. Leur acte n'avait pas été que physique, elle en avait conscience, mais elle avait aussi eut l'impression qu'il n'avait pas été là. Peut-être était-ce ces yeux constamment fermés qui lui faisaient penser cela. Il n'empêche qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter de songer à la manière dont il l'avait observé quand elle l'avait rencontré. Une chose lui revenait en mémoire... Il avait paru fasciné par sa cascade de cheveux dorés, comme-s'ils consistaient en un but à atteindre. Il lui avait murmuré des mots doux, lui disant qu'elle était magnifique, que tout chez elle était beau... mais, alors que tous ses amants s'étaient attardés sur ses deux orbes émeraudes, lui n'en avait eut cure, n'en parlant pas, et les fuyant pendant l'acte... A croire que la couleur de ses yeux le dérangeait, contrairement à celle de sa chevelure...

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il s'était assis là, contre cet arbre... A dire vrai, cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'il ne possédait plus aucune notions temporelles. Les jours défilaient sans qu'il ne prête attention... Une seule chose comptait, son but, son objectif... La chose à accomplir... Son destin... Un regard vers l'astre lunaire, et il prit note du prochain réveil du soleil. Un soupir de lassitude franchit la fine barrière de ses lèvres pour mourir dans le silence nocturne. Qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir tout oublier et rester là,

dans cette herbe grasse, contre ce tronc volumineux. Mais voilà, il avait cette chose à accomplir et pour cela il se devait de reprendre la route... De partir à sa recherche, encore et toujours... Cependant, une constatation nouvelle avait fait son apparition : le temps faisait son œuvre, et la haine qui l'habitait, était certes toujours présente, mais commençait à se faire dépasser par quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à définir... Une sensation de manque. Il ignorait sa provenance, mais savait que s'il ne la comblait pas, il ne pourrait atteindre son but ultime... Et ensuite peut-être pourrait-il penser à un prochain futur...

Un gloussement se fit entendre dans la profondeur nocturne. Depuis quand pouvait-il, ne serait qu'envisager un possible avenir pour lui ? Sa destinée avait été toute tracée depuis l'instant où la sage-femme lui avait claqué les fesses pour qu'il puisse pousser son premier cri. Il était sur Terre pour accomplir une unique chose : tuer son frère ! Comment pouvait-il exister un futur pour sa personne ? Il était un des derniers, et bientôt le dernier, des Uchiha de ce monde. Son clan était maudit, il en avait pleinement conscience alors comment... La vision furtif de sa personne entourée de deux visages vint le hanter sans gène... Comme une potentielle famille... Son rire cristallin éclata alors une nouvelle fois dans le silence nocturne, avant de se tarir gracieusement... Puis son regard onyx se perdit parmi la kyrielle d'étoiles qui s'élevaient au-dessus de son être, espérant les rejoindre bientôt... Il aimait se dire que les étoiles étaient le reflets des âmes de ceux qui avaient disparu... Oh oui, que l'idée de rejoindre l'âme de ses parents était tentante... Enfin, il pourrait recouvrer cette sensation de plénitude qui l'avait habité jusqu'à ses huit ans... Cette innocence gâchée par un acte désespérément fou et égoïste... Il avait grandi trop vite, trop tôt... Et aujourd'hui, il en payait les frais... Il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, et pourtant son esprit était tellement vieux...

Quittant ces pensées qu'il pourrait qualifier de quelconques, le jeune homme se leva, décidant d'aller dormir quelques heures. Il ne mit qu'une dizaine de minutes à rejoindre la cache de son équipe. La cascade, comblant l'entrée de la grotte, émettait les seuls sons audibles durant cette nuit. Il la trouva magnifique, les reflets aqueux scintillants sous la joute des axones lunaires, donnant une image irréelle de l'endroit. Observant le tableaux durant quelques secondes, il décida de fuir son irrépressible envie de se plonger dans cette eau. N'étant pas d'humeur à converser, il pria pour qu'aucun de ses camarades ne soient encore – ou déjà – debout. L'atmosphère humide de la grotte le fit toussoter un court instant, et la faible douleur ressentit le fit se sentir à nouveau vivant. Il inspira une bonne dose de cet air, puis traversa l'espace obscur, se dirigeant automatiquement vers sa couche. Ses yeux déjà bien trop habitués à l'obscurité... Comme-ci cette dernière avait toujours été sa demeure... L'endroit vers lequel il devait retourner... Comme une mère qui attend son enfant... La nuit l'attendait, et l'apaisait... Cependant, cette nuit, il était tourmenté et n'avait pas sommeil... Il resta quelques minutes sur le dos, observant la voûte rocheuse qui le protégeait de l'extérieur, puis se positionna comme un nourrisson, dans une dernière tentative pour s'endormir, faisant ainsi comprendre – dans le même temps – à la paire d'yeux curieux qu'il ne voulait pas être importuner...

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour plonger dans les bras de ce délicat Morphée, quittant ainsi le monde des Hommes pour atterrir dans celui des songes, où tout est possible et où l'imagination est reine...

Son esprit perturbé trouva alors le calme dans un rêve qui possédait des airs de paradis perdu, et surtout inaccessible. Plongé dans un océan doré, il avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place. Même lorsqu'il déambulait dans ses ténèbres réconfortantes, il ne pouvait ressentir ce bien-être, cette aura chaleureuse et réconfortante qui l'entourait dans cet océan couleur des blés. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti en paix avec lui-même... Enfin son âme se reposait, son corps se détendait, et son esprit le laissait, sans le tourmenter. Serein était le mot qui le définissait le mieux à cet instant.

Puis, comme pour répondre à son interrogation muette concernant la localisation de ce paradis, une ombre approcha. La silhouette, plutôt masculine, n'était faite que de volutes de fumée qui ondulaient dans cet océan. La curiosité de savoir, de toucher cet être, se fit ressentir et il amorça quelques pas en direction de l'apparition... La sensation de manque qui l'habitait depuis quelques temps et qu'il ne voulait plus ressentir, tant elle faisait disparaître la haine qui l'avait éduqué, se fit alors ressentir tandis que l'ombre reculait sous les assauts curieux du corbeau. Et cette impression ne fit que s'agrandir en son être, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à diminuer la distance... Il avait la douloureuse sensation que les quelques ruines qui restaient de son cœur, étaient piétinés comme de vulgaires mégots... Cette constatation lui fit mal, très mal... Tant elle lui rappelait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire des ces quelques liens qui le raccrochent à la vie, et qui l'empêchent de se vouer entièrement à sa haine, à son objectif meurtrier... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi... Pourquoi il aurait tellement voulu toucher cette silhouette... Être à ses côtés... Ne jamais la quitter... Son corps, son esprit... Plus rien ne lui obéissait... Cela le mit dans une rage folle, le faisant se mettre à courir brutalement vers l'ombre, détruisant de ses pas l'océan doré qui l'entourait...

C'est alors que la transformation débuta... Il la sentit tout de suite, et stoppa alors sa course, prit alors d'une peur sourde... Celle de voir son paradis devenir un véritable Enfer... Un peu comme cette nuit-là, où il avait découvert le carnage que son quartier avait hébergé... Cependant, le péché avait été commis... La colère n'était pas tolérée en ces lieux saints... Et il en faisait les frais... L'ombre se mit alors à disparaître, le nuage de fumée formant ses traits, se distillant dans l'océan, qui devenait plus sombre... L'Enfer arrivait... Il voulut crier... Empêcher cet être apaisant de le quitter... Il ne voulait pas que le manque revienne... La désagréable impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il quittait ce paradis sous la colère le prit aux tripes... Il devenait malade... Physiquement... Psychologiquement... Sans qu'il ne s'en rende-compte, des traînées aqueuses dévalaient les pentes kératinisées de ses joues... Il pleurait... Puis, à l'instant où les ténèbres allaient l'engloutir, la silhouette ouvrit les yeux, le plongeant alors dans deux billes azures...

Son réveil fut brutal. Tellement qu'il se cogna la tête contre la paroi rocheuse... Un juron franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il refermait les paupières, ses pupilles sombres sauvagement agressées par la clarté débordante. Il se rallongea sur le dos, se passant une main sur le front, y découvrant une fine pellicule de sueur. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que la moiteur qui l'entourait ne provenait pas de l'atmosphère humide, mais bien de lui. Quelques bribes de son songe lui revinrent en mémoire... Il ne se souvint que de ces deux billes azurées qu'il avait découvert avant de se faire avaler par l'obscurité... Il ne savait pas ce quelles étaient leurs significations... Ou alors, une partie de lui, enfouie au plus profond de son être le savait, mais refusait de laisser cette bribe d'humanité remontée en surface... Désireux d'oublier tout cela, le corbeau tenta d'ouvrir les yeux sur le monde. Ces derniers papillonnèrent quelques instants, tentant de s'accoutumer à la luminosité ambiante, qui filtrait au travers du rideau aqueux. Il prit alors conscience des nombreux sons qui l'entouraient, lui permettant de noter une certaine activité. Sa tête fit un quart de tour vers l'origine du vacarme, et il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir ses trois coéquipiers, dont deux se menaçaient ouvertement.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que la Team Hebi existait. Et il en venait encore à se demander comment il pouvait les supporter... N'avait-il pas quitter son village pour ne plus avoir à lier de relations humaines ? Ne plus avoir à se préoccuper d'autres vies que la sienne, et _la sienne_... Certes, aucuns liens fondamentalement affectifs ne les liaient... Mais, sans eux, il n'avait pratiquement aucunes chances d'arriver à son but... Ils lui étaient utiles, cela était un fait, mais devoir se préoccuper de leurs misérables existences ne lui convenait pas... Plus ! Son équipe avait vu le jour, trois années auparavant, alors qu'il avait défait le Sennin aux serpents... Celui qui lui avait tout enseigné... Celui qu'il avait suivi au détriment de ceux qui l'aimaient... Il l'avait tué pour pouvoir aller assouvir son besoin de haine... Essayer de combler ce qui lui restait... Et pourtant... Voilà trois ans qu'il parcourait le monde ninja à _sa_ recherche... Et toujours rien... Il avait cru... Espérer... Mais, encore une fois, il restait toujours plus fort que lui... Se tenant au sommet d'une montagne qu'il ne parvenait à escalader... Trébuchant encore et toujours comme un enfant auquel on apprend à marcher... Il était toujours faible... Et l'impression que ces trois là ne l'aidaient pas, commençait à se frayer un passage dans son esprit obscur.

Sans un bruit, il se leva, et passa devant eux sans leur prêter attention. Il n'avait qu'une envie... Se dépêtrer de ce manteau de transpiration qui avait élu domicile sur sa peau opaline. Une voix féminine s'éleva, lui demandant s'il avait bien dormi... Aucun regard ne lui fut accorder... Cela aurait été donner de l'importance à sa personne... Et il avait décidé de ne plus faire cette erreur... Il était _la personne_ qui avait la plus grande place dans sa vie... Il était sur Terre pour effectuer cette tâche... Le tuer... L'abattre... Comme le chien qu'il était... Comme le monstre sanguinaire, psychopathe dérangé qu'il était...

L'air frais du matin vint caresser son visage, telle un morceau de glace glissant sur sa chair... Cela le revigora, et inspirant fortement, il se dévêtit, oubliant le monde autour de lui... Il laissa son corps glisser dans l'eau, et entreprit une toilette sommaire. Une fois cette dernière effectuée, il s'accouda contre le rebord, et laissa son regard se perdre dans le ciel qui le surplombait... Étrangement, l'étendue dégagée de tous nuages lui rappela ces deux billes lapis-lazuli qui l'avaient hantées cette nuit. Malgré son désir de faire le vide de son esprit, il ne pouvait les oublier... Elles revenaient à lui, comme-si elles désiraient lui faire passer un message... Troublé par le fait qu'il ne puisse faire le vide dans son esprit, il se dégagea de l'eau, se sécha et se revêtit. Puis, il décida d'aller s'entraîner... Comme toujours... Comme il faisait depuis trois ans... Imaginant qu'il se retrouvait face à lui... Essayant combinaisons sur combinaisons pour se perfectionner... Afin de ne commettre aucunes erreurs lorsque le jour serait arrivé...

Ce n'est que lorsque son estomac se rappela à lui qu'il cessa son entraînement... Qu'il reprit après une courte pause le temps de manger une des rations préparées... Il ne sentait même plus leurs goûts... Chaque chose se ressemblait... Plus rien n'avait de saveur pour lui... Les senteurs diverses de la forêt ne lui rappelaient plus rien... Les cris des animaux n'étaient devenus que des alertes... Les aliments n'avaient plus de goûts, d'odeur, ils n'étaient qu'une chose indispensable à sa survie... Les plaisirs charnels n'étaient qu'une chose comme une autre pour se vider l'esprit... Oublier quelques heures...

La nuit tomba très vite... Tellement qu'il ne crut ne s'être entraîner qu'une matinée, et non toute une journée... Il les avait senti toute la journée... Leurs regards sur sa personne... Ils étaient loin d'être des abrutis. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à les choisir eux, et pas d'autres. Il avait pourtant eu l'embarras du choix parmi toutes les expériences d'Orochimaru... Ils devaient avoir compris... Quand il rentra dans la grotte, dans l'idée de se sustenter avant de se coucher, il pensait pouvoir faire le tout en silence... Sans prononcer une seule parole... Chose qu'il ne réservait qu'à de rares occasions... Parler ne lui était pas utile... Parler ne l'aiderait pas à tuer son frère... Il n'en avait donc pas besoin...

A peine fut-il assis en face de sa gamelle que les questions fusèrent... Que lui arrivait-il ? Même s'il n'était pas une personne bavarde, il leur adressait tout de même la parole... Comptait-il les abandonner pour partir seul à la recherche de son frère ? Il les laissa s'interroger seuls, se contentant de les regarder hautainement, une lueur presque moqueuse brillant de ses pupilles. Que pouvaient-ils comprendre à sa vie ? De quel droit pouvaient-ils l'interroger là-dessus... Se faire un avis... Personne ne pouvait le comprendre... Et ils ne seraient pas les premiers... Le flot de parole se tarit quand ils comprirent qu'il ne parlerait pas, qu'il se fichait d'eux... Bien sûr, cette dernière chose avait été mise au clair, trois ans auparavant. Mais voilà, c'était il y a trois ans, et aujourd'hui, chacun avait tissé des liens avec les autres... Sauf lui ! Il se refusait à le faire... Il avait déjà fait l'erreur une fois... Il avait cru pouvoir oublier cette haine, la remplacer par l'amour que lui offrait son village... Mais, il avait été trop naïf... Et il l'avait découvert à ses dépends... Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier... Puis, alors qu'il se levait pour aller se coucher, une phrase retint son attention...

_ Tu penses que faire cavalier seul dans cette quête, t'apportera ce que tu souhaites... Tu crois que te lier, te freinera... Hors c'est le soutien des autres qui fait avancer les Hommes... Nous ne sommes rien sans les autres... Tu le sais, au plus profond de toi, c'est pour cela que tu as formé Hebi. Cepen...

_ Tais-toi !

L'ordre avait fusé dans le calme apparent de l'évagination rocheuse. Juugo, qui avait commencé sa tirade, se tut, impressionné par l'aura menaçante qui entourait l'Uchiha... Chaque personne dans la pièce savait où le premier porteur du sceau maudit voulait en venir... Chaque recrue de la Team était arrivée à la même conclusion... Lui aussi... Au plus profond de lui... Cependant, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux... Le moment n'était pas arrivé... S'il le faisait maintenant, il n'aurait plus la force de continuer sa quête vengeresse...

_ Cependant rappelles-toi où tu as trouvé la force de suivre Orochimaru ! Nous ne connaissons que quelques bribes de ton histoire Sasuke... Tu t'entraînes chaque jours durant afin d'être le meilleur possible face à ton frère... Mais, n'as-tu pas l'impression de faire du surplace depuis longtemps ?

Le corbeau ne disait plus rien, se contentant d'écouter, tandis que des images, des souvenirs lui asseyaient l'esprit... Il avait toujours voulu éviter ce moment... Il voyait parfaitement où le jeune homme voulait en venir... Bientôt, il allait lui dire que les moments où il avait avancer dans la vie, étaient ceux qu'il avait passé à Konoha... Avec eux... Avec lui... Mais cela, sa Team ne pouvait le savoir...

_ La chose qui t'animait... Celle qui te faisait avancer... Progresser... Tu l'as perdu Sasuke... Enfin, non... Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois briller dans tes pupilles... Quand on s'est connu, tes yeux possédaient déjà cet éclat terne... Tu sais, que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme ?

Il hocha la tête... Comme un enfant prit en faute... Les paroles de Juugo avaient un effet hypnotisant sur son esprit... Il ne voyait plus que ces souvenirs qui revenaient, qui tournoyaient... Et les phrases du roux qui tournaient autour de lui... La tête lui tournait, il se sentait mal. Il ferma alors les yeux, essayant de se reprendre... Mais, encore une fois, il les revit... Ces perles bleutées qui l'obsédaient...

_ Je ne savais pas pourquoi... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais si... Vide... A l'époque, j'ai mis cela sur le compte de ta vengeance qui t'avait enlevé tout sentiments et émotions... Je n'avais pas totalement tort... Puis, tu l'as appris... Tu t'en souviens ?

Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de ce jour-là... Comment pourrait-il, d'ailleurs ? Les informations circulent plutôt rapidement dans le monde ninja, mais lorsque vous êtes « prisonnier » d'un des trois Sennins, vous n'avez accès qu'aux informations qu'il désire vous communiquez... Il devait être le seul à ne pas être au courant... Et pourtant, Orochimaru aurait du savoir que cette information l'aurait pousser à augmenter la cadence, la difficulté de son entraînement... Et pourtant, il l'avait découvert il y a quelques mois... Trois pour être exact... Et il avait réussi à occulter ses émotions... C'était lorsqu'il cherchait des informations sur son frère, sur l'Akatsuki... Hebi avait alors fait escale dans un petit village, tout proche de la frontière avec le Pays du Feu... Ce jour-là, une rumeur courait dans le village comme quoi _il_ était revenu... Il avait cru qu'on parlait de lui, qu'il était déjà découvert... Cela l'avait froissé, jusqu'à ce que Karin revienne avec une nouvelle qu'il n'avait jamais cru entendre... Il s'en souvenait comme-si c'était hier...

_Les trois hommes étaient assis autour d'une table, dans une petite échoppe. L'endroit était convivial, chaleureux, tout ce qu'il détestait... Comment pouvait-il trouver des informations sur son frère dans ce trou ? La question tournait en boucle d__ans sa tête... Les hommes riaient entre eux... Quelques ninjas faisaient une halte alors qu'ils rentraient de missions... Il avait reconnu quelques têtes... Personne ne leurs prêtait attention... C'était ce qu'il voulait... Être le plus discret possible...__ Il ne désirait pas avoir à tuer quelques personnes pour éviter qu'elles ne soient trop bavardes...Une jeune femme était accoudée au bar, discutant joyeusement avec quelques piliers... Ils l'attendaient... Il était toujours plus aisé pour une femme de déni__cher des informations... Quels hommes refuseraient de parler devant une femme aussi bien faîte que Karin ? Elle le savait, et en jouait parfaitement... Combien de fois, déjà, ne leurs avaient-elles pas rapporter des choses – rumeurs et autres – sur les agi__ssements de sa cible et de l'Akatsuki ? Il ne les comptait plus..._

_ Elle revint quelques instants plus tard. La mine grave... Celle des mauvais jours... Celle des jours où les informations n'allaient pas lui convenir... Elle s'assit, gardant encore le silence quelques minutes... Comme-ci elle voulait les préserver... Le préserver... Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour sa personne... Comme toutes les jeunes femmes de son âge... Mais, il n'en avait rien à faire... Une chose unique comptait..._

__ Alors ?_

_ Son ton était dur, impatient... Elle sursauta, ouvrit des yeux telle une biche éclairée par un feu en pleine nuit... Tétanisée... Angoissée, elle commença à jouer avec une des ses mèches couleur de feu... Son autre main remonta machinalement ses lunettes le long de son arête nasale... L'Uchiha commença à pianoter... Elle savait que les secondes étaient comptées... Qu'il n'hésiterait pas à créer une esclandre pour obtenir les informations... Et au vue de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, ce n'était pas la chose à faire...L'information reçue, elle la connaissait... Elle en avait eu vent au moment où cela c'était passé... Cependant, elle savait aussi que l'Uchiha n'était pas au courant... Qu'il était sûrement le seul à ne pas savoir... Mais, il n'allait pas rester ignare longtemps..._

__ La rumeur qui court ne nous... ne te concerne pas..._

_ Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit... Cela il s'en doutait... Comment pouvait-il se faire repérer aussi rapidement ? Son orgueil refusait une telle chose... Et grand bien __lui en fit... Cependant, il aimerait savoir qui elle concernait... _Il_ pouvait tellement être le centre de cette attention... Après tout son retour à Konoha, après la mort du Sandaime, n'était pas passée inaperçue... C'était tellement logique... Et simple..__. Trop simple d'ailleurs... Pourquoi son frère retournerait à Konoha ? Pour _le_ capturer ? Non, cela serait prendre trop de risque, quoique..._

__ … Elle concerne le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi..._

_ A cet instant, il aurait pu ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau. Sa bouche entre-ouverte pour parler, ne voulait pas se fermer... Et ses yeux... Personne autour de la table ne les avaient jamais vu ainsi... Ils étaient toujours aussi sombres, mais quelque chose s'était allumé... Une flamme que même l'évocation de son frère ne pouvait raviver... Il était tout ouïe... Jamais, ô grand jamais ils ne l'avaient vu ainsi... Et pourtant cela faisait une bonne année qu'ils parcouraient le monde ensemble... Silencieusement, il la pria de continuer... Ce qu'elle fit... Après tout, elle non plus n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Orochimaru ne lui avait pas révéler la vérité..._

__ Il paraît qu'il revient à Konoha après presque six ans d'absence... Cela n'est pas exceptionnel en soit... Cependant personne ne comprend pourquoi il revient après ce qu'il a fait... D'où les ragots..._

_ Elle tournait autour du pot... Il le savait... Elle était hésitante... Elle avait presque peur de lui dire cela... Pourquoi ? Que cachait-elle ? Pourquoi cette rumeur ? Tout le monde savait que Naruto était __parti en voyage avec l'Ermite aux Crapauds, peu de temps après son propre départ... Alors pourquoi... Il la pressa d'un « Continue ! » froid, glacial... Comme la personne qu'il était... Sauf qu'à cet instant, son ton contrastait tellement avec son aura... __Cette dernière s'était réchauffée dès l'instant où elle l'avait évoqué... Comme elle __ne disait toujours rien, il devint menaçant... Il voulait savoir... Plus personne ne parlait autour de la table... Suigetsu était plongé dans la contemplation de son verre__, et Juugo essayait de compter les mouches..._

__ Cela s'est passé, il y a quatre ans de cela... Tu étais toujours chez Orochimaru, et il a omis volontairement de t'en parler..._

Il se souvenait des paroles de la rousse comme-ci c'était hier... Il pourrait les répéter mot pour mot... Ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant était indescriptible... Tellement de sentiments avaient élus domicile dans son être qu'il avait été totalement perdu pendant quelques jours... La haine avait été présente... Il avait réussi avant lui... Il avait progressé plus vite que lui... Pourquoi ? Il était un abruti depuis toujours, et lui le meilleur... Un Uchiha... Alors comment ? Puis, la joie... Il savait pourquoi Naruto était parti... Pourquoi il s'entraînait... Une part de lui était tellement heureuse de constater qu'il continuait à s'entraîner, à se battre pour lui... Pour le ramener... Comme il lui avait dit quand ils s'étaient combattus dans la Vallée de la Fin... La rancœur... Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? Il le savait... Orochimaru ne voulait pas qu'il devienne trop puissant... Il devait pouvoir prendre possession de son corps...

A cet instant... Il avait compris qu'il le faisait avancer... Que leur relation avait toujours été ainsi... Que l'un avait besoin de l'autre pour avancer... Et vice-versa... Et aujourd'hui cette douloureuse constatation refaisait surface. Il avait pourtant si bien réussi à l'enfouir depuis trois mois... Et même avant de savoir, il avait réussi à oublier... A l'oublier... Pourquoi cela ? Avait-il réellement tant besoin de lui pour parvenir à son but ? Il se souvenait qu'après cette nouvelle, il s'était entraîné d'arrache-pied, avait crée une nouvelle technique... Puis, il avait décidé d'oublier, d'occulter une nouvelle fois... En 24h, il avait réussi à retrouver cette haine glaciale qui l'habitait...

_ Tu t'en souviens ?

La question le sortit de sa torpeur. Et il eut la surprise de se retrouver dans la grotte, entouré de trois paires de pupilles scrutatrices. Il hocha alors la tête, acquiesçant non seulement à la question, mais aussi aux futures constatations du roux.

_ Alors si tu t'en souviens, je n'ai plus rien à dire... Tu as compris tout seul, Sasuke...

Nouvel hochement de tête de sa part... Il avait beau posséder une des paires de pupilles les plus puissantes de leur monde. Il était aveugle, et conscient de sa cécité... A Konoha, il avait toujours été poussé à progresser par son abruti de coéquipier... Une compétition silencieuse avait toujours exister entre eux... L'un poussait l'autre à progresser... Sans l'autre, il stagnait... Ils ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : rattraper l'autre... Devenir plus puissant... Et ainsi de suite...

Sans plus de parole, Sasuke se retourna et alla s'installer dans sa couche. L'esprit encore en ébullition... Après une bonne demi-heure à se retourner l'esprit et le corps, il songea à fermer les yeux afin de s'endormir... Il ne savait pas quoi faire... Une nouvelle fois – comme à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux – il était perdu... Il avait toujours été persuadé d'être seul, de ne pas avoir besoin de lien... Aujourd'hui, comme il y a trois mois, tout volait en éclat... Toutes ses convictions s'envolaient... C'était comme-ci, depuis qu'il avait appris _cela_, le temps lui était compté avant de ne devoir ouvrir les yeux...Lui, qui était toujours si sûr de lui, n'était plus rien face à cela. C'était pareil quand il était à Konoha. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était parti. Il avait cru qu'il le freinait... Au contraire, il le poussait à avancer, à progresser. Mais, le revers de la médaille était là... Ce lien l'empêchait de faire grandir sa haine... Quand il était là, il ne voyait plus tellement l'importance de se faire vengeance... Certes, s'il se trouvait en présence de son frère... Il le tuerait... Mais, il ne vouerait pas sa vie à le pourchasser comme un fou...

Une migraine fit sa délicate apparition, et le corbeau décida de stopper son esprit pour dormir... Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ? Puis, alors qu'il fermait ses pupilles, privant le monde de ses orbes ténébreuses, un visage fit son apparition dans son esprit... Un visage entouré d'un océan doré, et porteur de deux billes azurées...

* * *

A suivre...

La suite arrivera dans une quinzaine de jours également, le temps que je prenne de l'avance dans les chapitres et dans mes différents projets.

Toutefois... Reviews ? *yeux de cocker no jutsu*


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ^^

Comme prévu, me revoilà avec le chapitre trois de P.I. Peut-être aurez-vous l'impression que l'histoire n'avance pas très vite. C'est tout à fait normal, puisque je pose et développe les bases qui, je pense, sont importantes et nécessaires à la compréhension de la suite ;)**  
**

**Note - Réponse aux review anonyme de non-loggés :  
**

**_ Carelessness : Tout d'abord, je te remercie pour ton commentaire. J'ai lu de nombreuses fictions avec un Naruto sombre, suicidaire et flirtant avec la haine, et - tout comme toi - beaucoup ne m'ont pas paru très crédibles. Je suis donc contente que cela tienne la route ;) Concernant Sasuke, c'est le même chose mais c'est un personnage plus complexe à travailler (enfin de mon point de vue)... Après, je les décris comme je les perçoit ^^ Ensuite, Kakashi, Sakura et certains autres n'ont pas finis de "morfler" si je puis dire. Leurs aventures ne vont pas être rose. Enfin pour répondre à ta question : oui si il devait y avoir un problème pendant la mission, Naruto devrait "se sacrifier". Il n'en a pas l'envie mais ne se situe pas encore très bien entre sa haine et son village... En espérant de revoir à la fin de ce prochain chapitre ;)_  
**

Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous souhaite bonne lecture ^^**  
**

**CHAPTER THREE** : Retour en arrière

**L**a goutte d'eau roulait, dérivant sur les innombrables reliefs rocheux emplissant la stalactite, se rapprochant inlassablement d'une chute qui la ferait se fondre dans le lac souterrain qui occupait la cavité terrestre. Le son que leur rencontre émit, sembla tirer une silhouette de ses pensées. Cette dernière inspira une nouvelle bouffée d'air avant de changer de position. La sérénité avait quitté ses traits, presque androgynes, depuis des lustres, et pourtant... L'anxiété qui l'habitait atteignait des sommets que jamais il n'aurait crus possible. Que ses pensées se tournent vers son enfance, sa désertion, ou encore aujourd'hui de son rôle... Il avait toujours été d'un naturel confiant... Après tout, il avait toujours tout fait tout seul. Ne devant se préoccuper de son unique personne... Cependant, aujourd'hui cela était différent... Oui, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, une sourde peur prenait place au fond de son être. Jamais les conséquences de ses actes n'avaient eu de quelconque impact sur sa motivation... Mais, aujourd'hui...

Aujourd'hui, le sale boulot était entre les mains d'un autre... Et il était anxieux... Quant à l'avenir de cette tierce personne...

La question n'était pas de savoir s'il faisait confiance à cette personne... Bien sûr que non, cela tombait sous le sens ! Il lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter une seule seconde ! Bien au contraire, il avait peur des conséquences que tout cela aurait... Pour _lui_... Et pour _lui_... Cependant, il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière ! Et pour cause, les événements s'étaient accélérés depuis ce fâcheux accident, et il avait dû intervenir beaucoup plus tôt que prévu...

Un soupir se perdit dans le silence religieux qui régnait, et d'un mouvement, aussi silencieux que gracieux, il se leva et sortit de l'ombre. Peu de lumière filtrait au travers de l'épais rideau végétal qui faisait disparaître l'entrée de la grotte. Il s'en fichait pas mal de toute manière... Il avait toujours été plus à l'aise dans les ténèbres ! Et son parcours ne contredisait pas cette constatation... Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres, mourant presque aussitôt... Reprenant une mine impassible et froide, digne de l'être dénoué d'émotions qu'il était, il rejoignit une seconde pièce...

Un faible brouhaha s'en échappait, et une lassitude sans nom s'empara instantanément de tout son être. La journée allait être longue... Depuis maintenant deux années, un soleil avait fait son apparition dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient depuis bien trop longtemps... Un soleil qui lui avait fait reprendre une once d'espoir quant à l'avenir... Ô bien sûr, cela ne s'était pas fait en un jour... Il avait tout d'abord été ébloui par cette chaleur qui émanait de lui... Ébloui puis écœuré... Comment dans ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle, une personne pouvait rayonner de cette manière ? Puis, le temps s'était écoulé... Les événements s'étaient enchaînés, entraînant un rapprochement beaucoup trop rapide... Les journées passées ensembles... Les entraînements... Les conversations autour de _lui_... Tout, les avait rapprochés ! La chaleur qu'il dégageait l'avait petit à petit submergée, le faisant devenir le soleil dont il avait tellement besoin... Bien sûr, cela il ne l'avouerait à personne... même pas à lui... même sous la torture... Jamais, il ne dirait à quiconque qu'il avait un besoin – vital il fallait bien le dire – de l'avoir à ses côtés ! Les jours passés sans lui... Sans son odeur... Sans sa voix... Sans son trop plein d'énergie... Il les passait à se morfondre, empli d'idées toutes plus noires les unes que les autres...

_ Itachi... !

L'appel le sortit de ses pensées, le faisant alors se rendre compte qu'il s'était adossé contre la paroi rocheuse, une nouvelle fois perdu dans son esprit aux rouages torturés. Un clignement plus tard, et il prit totalement conscience de la situation. La grande majorité de ses compagnons étaient réunis autour de ce qui ressemblait fortement à une table, et ils l'attendaient impatiemment... En un coup d'œil, il balaya l'espace, et constata qu'il ne manquait que trois de ses compères... L'Akatsuki n'était pas au complet, et cela le soulagea légèrement... Au moins, il n'aurait pas à subir les disputes incessantes entre Deidara et Sasori à propos de leurs conceptions artistiques respectives... Comme à son habitude, il se plaça aux côtés de son acolyte de toujours, depuis qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas dans cette bande de nukenins. Kisame... Nukenin de Kiri... Qui comme lui avait un passé plus que douteux, parsemé de missions en tout genre, de secrets et de non-dits... Il tourna légèrement la tête vers sa droite, et rencontra le visage percé du chef de l'organisation. C'était ce dernier qui l'avait invectivé... Un hochement de tête plus tard, Pein se racla discrètement la gorge avant de prendre la parole...

Malgré l'apparence plutôt jeune de l'orateur, sa voix trahissait une grande vieillesse d'esprit. Le son émit était plutôt rauque, certes masculin mais possédant une pointe d'éternelle jeunesse... Comme-ci, au plus profond de son être, le roux gardait jalousement quelques rêves d'enfants... Un mystère de plus entourant la personne qu'était le propriétaire du légendaire Rinnegan... Peu de personne pouvait se vanter de le connaître sur le bout des doigts... A part sa coéquipière de toujours – Konan – personne ne connaissait son passé, et ses motivations... Tous savaient pourquoi ils voulaient avoir le contrôle sur les Bijuu... Quels étaient ses idéaux, et comment y parvenir... Cependant, aucun d'eux ne pouvaient se vanter de connaître le pourquoi du comment il était arrivé à vouloir faire cela ainsi... A part Konan... Cette jeune femme au regard perpétuellement triste, et voilé d'une douleur indéfinissable... Alors que son passé était connu de tous, le leurs étaient inconnus de tous... Tel un secret qu'il fallait préserver par tous les moyens...Un secret dont il connaissait tout de même une partie... Partie liée indirectement à son propre passé... Après tout, combien de membres de l'Akatsuki pouvaient se vanter de savoir que Pein n'était qu'un leurre, et que le véritable dirigeant était le plus idiot des membres ?

Tobi n'avait intégré l'équipe que depuis quelques mois, et pourtant, il avait déjà le rôle du l'idiot de service, qui ne savait pas réfléchir... S'ils savaient ! Un coup d'œil vers le concerner le rassura sur le fait que son aïeul était un véritable acteur... Avec Konan et Pein, il était le seul à savoir que Tobi n'était autre que le célèbre Madara Uchiha, co-fondateur du Village Caché de la Feuille. Bien sûr cela ne valait qu'officiellement... Officieusement, il avait mis Kisame au courant... Après tout, le requin était au courant pour son rôle, et il était au courant pour le sien...

Une nouvelle fois, ses pensées reprenaient le même chemin, celui qui le menait à penser à lui... Tout le ramenait à lui... Son besoin de le voir se faisant de plus en plus ressentir... Un mois ! Cela faisait un long mois qu'il n'avait pas pu observer les rayons du soleil jouer dans sa chevelure dorée... Un mois qu'il n'avait pu se perdre dans cet océan qu'était son regard azuré... Il était en manque de lui ! Une drogue... Il était devenu dépendant, et refuserait de se sevrer tant qu'il serait en vie !

Un mot... Une phrase... Il ne savait plus, mais une chose dans la conversation l'interpella plus que cela ne le devrait... Après tout, cela ne devait être qu'une simple conversation pour mettre certaines choses aux claires quant aux objectifs de l'organisation... Cependant, la chose prenait une tournure plutôt délicate... Il tendit l'oreille, et comprit rapidement de quoi il en retournait... Une nouvelle attaque afin de capturer le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, le plus puissant, le Neuf Queues...

_ … Il semblerait que leur haine augmente au fil des jours... Depuis l'accident, et surtout depuis son retour...

Il savait de quoi parlait la jeune femme à la chevelure bleutée. Cet accident... Fâcheux... Triste... Prévisible... Aux conséquences désastreuses de ce qu'il comprenait... Il s'était toujours douté, et il l'avait prévenu, que son retour était une mauvaise idée... Qu'après ce qui était arrivé, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant... Leur collaboration était un bel exemple... Et pourtant, têtu comme il était, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, retournant dans leur village natal... Et aujourd'hui, les conséquences de cette décision idiote, arrivaient au galop... Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas empêché ? Il le savait... Son sourire... La confiance aveugle qu'il avait en son village l'avait convaincu... Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait voulu croire que si lui avait changé... Alors le monde pouvait changer... Quel idiot ! Et aujourd'hui, tout basculait ! Pein, par l'intermédiaire de Madara, avait décidé d'utiliser cette haine envers son soleil afin de retourner Konoha, et pouvoir prendre plus facilement possession du Neuf Queues... Il fallait avouer que c'était un plan ingénieux, et Itachi ne comprenait pas pourquoi son aïeul n'y avait pas songé plus tôt...

L'engouement de ses camarades était palpable, et c'est avec son impassibilité légendaire qu'il acquiesça devant les nouvelles directives... Il ferait juste une petite promenade au clair de lune ce soir, afin d'assouvir son manque, et de prévenir l'objet de ses plus profonds désirs des nouveaux dangers qui l'attendaient...

Le trajet avait été lent... Trop lent... Comme-ci le temps, l'espace, et l'univers lui-même, ne voulaient pas de cette rencontre. La journée n'avait pas été tellement éreintante, et ses réserves énergétiques étaient encore au beau fixe... Alors pourquoi mettait-il tellement de temps à arriver... Il avait tout d'abord cru qu'il mettrait plus de temps à le retrouver. Cependant, il fallait croire qu'une bonne étoile brillait au-dessus de leurs têtes, car il avait senti sa présence quelques minutes après avoir quitté le repaire de l'Akatsuki. Un coup d'œil vers le plafond étoilé, et une pensée vers celui qui les avait quittés beaucoup trop tôt, Itachi avait alors augmenté la cadence de ses pas, frôlant les branches, laissant son manteau aux larges nuages rouges flotté allègrement dans la nuit ambiante... Il n'avait mis qu'une demi-heure à atteindre la petite clairière, où s'écoulait tranquillement un large ruisseau... Il se demanda même si ce n'était pas plutôt une rivière... Cette préoccupation l'avait occupé quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente... Son chakra... Ce dernier avait laissé une empreinte sur sa personne, qu'il était aujourd'hui impossible au Jinchuuriki de passer inaperçu aux sens de l'Uchiha... Et la réciproque était tout aussi vraie... Et il sut avant même de le sentir en mouvement que le blond l'avait repéré... Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes...

Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier d'impatient... La vie lui avait appris que chaque chose arrivait à un moment donné, et qu'il ne servait à rien de vouloir bousculer le bon vouloir des cieux. Mais, aujourd'hui – et comme à chaque fois qu'il devait le voir – l'impatience le gagnait, tout comme l'agitation. Les onyx toujours perdus dans la contemplation silencieuse de ce miroir de l'âme qu'était le ruisseau, Itachi décida de se laisser aller quelques instants... Libérant tous ses sens de leurs chaînes, il laissa le vent glisser sur lui, telle la caresse d'une femme après l'amour... Il laissa la forêt s'exprimer, lui rapportant les cris d'alarme, de joie, de peur, de tous les animaux sauvages qui l'habitaient...

Il comprit qu'_il_ était arrivé, avant même que ses pieds ne foulent l'herbe grasse de la clairière... Cela ne l'arracha pas au spectacle de la lune se reflétant dans l'étendue aqueuse. Il l'entendit s'approcher, comprenant au faible rythme d'avancée de son compère, que ce dernier ne voulait pas briser la sérénité de l'endroit.

Aucun des deux ne dormait, se retournant encore et encore dans leurs inconfortables couchages. Le premier se leva, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à une touffe rose qui dépassait des couvertures, et fit quelques pas en direction du feu qui centrait leur campement. Son regard nacré se perdit pendant quelques secondes parmi la danse sensuelle qu'effectuaient les flammes orangées. Neji avait senti le départ du blond, plus qu'il ne l'avait vu. Pourtant, il n'avait décelé aucune menace. Alors pourquoi ? Il savait que pour Naruto, ses amis comptaient plus que tout... Que son village comptait plus que tout... Et pourtant, depuis son retour, le jeune prodigue le trouvait changer... Ô, il savait – comme tout le village – ce qu'il s'était passé quatre ans auparavant... Pourtant, lors de son retour, le blond souriait toujours avec la même joie de vivre qui l'habitait lors de ses treize ans...

Naruto n'était pas la personne dont il était le plus proche... S'il existait une telle personne ! Mais, il était celui qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur son soi-disant destin, et ce qu'était l'amitié. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur le shinobi blond. Et la réciproque était vraie... Ne s'était-il pas lancé à la poursuite de l'Uchiha lorsque celui-ci avait rejoint Orochimaru ? Il avait risqué sa vie sur cette mission... Naruto était un ami, et à ce titre, Neji était bien décidé à percer le secret du sourire faux que le blond arborait depuis son retour... Que croyait-il ? Que personne ne percevrait son mal-être ?

Un mouvement sur sa droite le tira de ses pensées, et il observa l'ananas s'asseoir dans son couchage, dans sa position fétiche. Le voir ainsi ne l'étonna pas, il savait que lui non plus ne dormait pas... Enfin plus depuis qu'il avait senti le blond leur fausser compagnie. Un simple échange visuel, et Neji sut que l'autre était tout aussi préoccupé que lui par l'attitude du renard.

_ Galère...

Le mot, à peine audible, traduisait toute l'angoisse ressentie par les deux jeunes hommes face à tout cela. Ils savaient tous deux que le blond ne se confierait pas, et que personne ne l'y pousserait... Ce constat les avait déçus... Personne, dans l'entourage de Naruto, n'avait su comprendre que son sourire n'était qu'un leurre... Qu'il n'était plus le même... Qu'il changeait... Et pas dans le bon sens... On leur avait même rit au nez quand ils avaient émis l'hypothèse du mal-être du renard...

_« Naruto va, et ira, toujours bien... »_

Réponse typique que les shinobis de leur génération avaient tous sortis... Choqués... Déçus... Énervés... Voilà comment avaient réagis – et réagissaient toujours – les deux bruns face à la cécité collective... Même l'Hokage ne semblait se rendre compte de rien...

Un soupir blasé et ennuyé se mêla aux crépitements du feu, tandis que le jeune Hyuugâ laissait son regard dériver vers la dernière position connue du Jinchuuriki. L'idée d'utiliser son don héréditaire afin de voir et comprendre lui effleura l'esprit au même instant où Shikamaru arrivait à sa hauteur, après s'être levé paresseusement.

_ Ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

Un coup d'œil en coin, et Neji constata que le stratège fixait aussi l'horizon, sourcils froncés. Tous deux avaient déjà eu une conversation similaire, quelques temps plus tôt alors qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur le « cas Naruto ». La conclusion n'avait pas été des plus joyeuses, mais elle était tellement logique qu'ils ignoraient toujours pourquoi cela n'avait effleuré l'esprit de personne dans leurs entourages...

_ Tu as raison...

La question du niveau atteint par Naruto les avait beaucoup préoccupés. Pourquoi personne n'avait-il relevé le fait que son niveau de combat n'avait pas évolué durant son absence prolongée ? La réponse leur avait alors sauté, difficilement, aux yeux... Car tout le monde prenait le jeune shinobi blond pour un idiot, un moins que rien, un simple réceptacle, une menace... Tout le contraire de ce qu'il était... Enfin, ils l'espéraient...

_ Que fait-on ?

A nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient et comprenaient ce qui pouvait se passer si jamais... Si jamais Naruto continuait de changer... L'amour qu'il vouait à son village pouvait très bien devenir une chose beaucoup plus sombre... Une chose qu'ils se refusaient à nommer pour le moment... L'image d'un shinobi de Suna se matérialisa dans l'esprit du Nara, et un frisson d'inquiétude lui parcourut l'échine...

_ On ne peut rien faire pour le moment...

Il les avait sentis. Il savait qu'aucun des deux ne dormaient au moment où il avait quitté le campement. Et il savait aussi qu'ils n'interviendraient pas. Ils étaient les plus intelligents, et avaient dus comprendre... Naruto se focalisa quelques instants sur les énergies qu'il percevait, et constata que les deux bruns se recouchaient. Puis, il reporta son attention sur celui qui lui tournait encore le dos... Un pas de plus, et il pourrait l'effleurer de sa main, constater qu'il était réellement là... mais l'autre se retourna avant même qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste, et leurs regards purent enfin se trouver. L'azur de ses perles se noyant dans les onyx ténébreuses qui lui faisaient maintenant face...

A ce simple contact, un poids se souleva du cœur de Naruto, et il put redevenir celui qu'il était devenu. Ses perles bleutées s'assombrirent, se teintant de pigments orangés, tandis que la colère refaisait surface. Ses muscles purent enfin se détendre, et il décida de combler la distance qui le séparait du corbeau, et qu'il trouvait de trop en cet instant.

Un très faible sourire apparut sur le visage opalin. Constater que le blond lui faisait assez confiance pour redevenir lui, lui réchauffait ce qui lui restait de cœur. Il le laissa approcher, tendant simplement une main afin d'effleurer sa hanche, tandis que le blond se laissait glisser entre les bras protecteurs, et tant attendus. Pendant quelques instants, l'objet de sa visite disparut de l'esprit du brun, et dans un geste tendre, il glissa une seconde main sous le menton hâlé, relevant le visage masculin avant d'aller goûter à ces lèvres dont il avait été privé bien trop longtemps.

L'odeur du brun l'enivrait, et cette sensation s'accentua lorsque leurs lèvres se joignirent. Et bien qu'il ne les ait pas oubliés, le blond se permit de redécouvrir de sa chair les moindres reliefs et formes de celles du brun. Ivre de toutes ces sensations, Naruto passa un coup de langue sur les lèvres de son partenaire, lui demandant une autorisation dont il n'avait plus besoin depuis bien longtemps. Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa, démontrant toute la sérénité et la tranquillité qui l'habitaient depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la clairière, et qu'il avait découvert le dos du brun.

Il dut mettre fin au baiser à contre cœur. Réprimant difficilement l'envie de goûter entièrement à ce corps, Itachi le repoussa doucement, descellant leurs lèvres, déjà en manque de leurs partenaires... Oui, il était totalement dépendant du shinobi blond... Et alors ? Leurs fronts se rencontrèrent alors naturellement, et ils laissèrent encore quelques secondes s'écouler, tandis que leurs souffles se mêlaient dans la tiédeur de la nuit. Le moment d'aborder le sujet de sa visite était arrivé, et il était vain de vouloir le repousser encore et encore... Cela ne ferait qu'accentuer la difficulté à tout expliquer...

Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Un danger se préparait. Il le savait depuis quelques temps. Il le sentait à chaque fois qu'il ressentait cette lourde aura que personne d'autre n'arrivait à déceler. Et sa venue le confirmait... Il ne venait jamais sans raisons, surtout ces derniers temps ! Il y allait avoir du changement... Naruto prit alors une profonde inspiration, s'emplissant une dernière fois les poumons de l'odeur du brun, avant de se reculer et de planter ses lapis-lazuli dans les perles ténébreuses lui faisant face...

_ Itachi... Tu ne viens jamais sans raisons...

_ … Merci...

Le ton ironique n'était là uniquement dans une vaine tentative de détendre faiblement l'atmosphère. Pari tenu, puisque le blond laissa une ébauche de sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres. Puis son visage redevint dur, se préparant à encaisser le nouveau choc qu'allait lui annoncer le corbeau. Devant ce changement d'attitude, Itachi eut un pincement au cœur, se remémorant l'adolescent blond hyperactif qu'il avait connu il y a quelques années quand il était revenu à Konoha après la mort du Sandaime... Il se promit alors de tout faire pour que le renard rayonne à nouveau réellement... mais, cela ne se passerait pas ce soir, même si le cadre idyllique de la clairière s'y prêtait parfaitement...

_ Je viens te prévenir... Madara a décidé d'accélérer le mouvement...

Un sourcil interrogateur se leva chez le blond, priant silencieusement l'Uchiha de continuer...

_ Il a décidé d'envoyer, une nouvelle fois, des binômes afin de capturer les derniers Bijuu en liberté...

_ … Hachibi... Gaara... Nibi... Et moi...

Ce n'était pas une question. Uniquement une affirmation... Douloureuse... Réelle... Les faisant alors réaliser ô combien l'Akatsuki était puissante et dangereuse... Et surtout imprévisible... En soupirant, Itachi secoua la tête de manière négative avant de reprendre, adoptant une attitude impassible, voir presque glaciale... Attitude qui aurait pu en blesser plus d'un, mais le blond connaissait son amant, et savait qu'il se protégeait ainsi...

_ Non... Pour toi, il prévoit autre chose...

Le même frisson qui se propageait le long de son être depuis quelques temps refit une apparition, le rendant soudainement nerveux. Le blond fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son amant...

_ Madara compte utiliser la nouvelle haine que te voue le village afin que ce soit Konoha qui te livre à eux...

Le silence qui suivit cette révélation fut indescriptible. Leurs respirations n'étaient plus perceptibles, de même que l'on aurait dit que la nature s'était tue. Pas un grillon... Pas un oiseau... Pas une feuille... Même le ruisseau avait cessé ses tranquilles clapotis... Puis, brisant ce silence angoissant, le rire cristallin du blond éclata... Nerveux... Angoissé... Forcé... Et avec lui, toutes les frustrations accumulées ce dernier mois refirent surface... Enfin le calme reprit ses droits, et Naruto afficha à nouveau un visage grave.

_ L'Akatsuki n'aura donc pas de travail avec mon cas... Konoha n'attend qu'une chose... Ma disparition...

L'ironie de la tirade était en complète contradiction avec la gravité des traits du blond, lui conférant un air complètement dingue... Voir fou... Itachi n'avait jamais été très doué pour les relations humaines, et là devant cette démence, il se sentait totalement inutile... Il avait l'impression de se revoir des années auparavant, après le massacre qu'il avait fait au sein de son propre clan... Alors, il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit...Resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur la hanche du renard, il l'attira à nouveau contre lui, et lui fit comprendre qu'il existait encore des personnes pour qui il comptait... Même si certaines n'en avaient pas encore conscience...

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que leurs silhouettes se séparèrent, repartant chacune de leurs côtés, reprenant leurs masques qui se fendaient chaque jour un peu plus...

Le jour venait à peine de se lever, et déjà une importante activité régnait dans la grotte. Ils s'étaient tous quatre levés aux aurores, après une nuit « paisible » … Enfin, si on supprimait les incessants va-et-vient de l'Uchiha qui n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec ses coéquipiers la veille. Il avait eu tout le temps de ressasser souvenirs, paroles et émotions durant cette nuit. Les conclusions qu'il avait tirées, possédaient un goût très étrange de déjà-vu, et le souvenir d'un combat dans une certaine vallée l'avait assailli. Déjà, à cette époque, il avait dû faire un choix... Certes douloureux, et stupide puisqu'il l'avait embarqué dans une existence vide de sens, où son but ultime était de défaire le dernier membre de son défunt clan... Clan maudit, soit dit en passant... Et aujourd'hui, il s'apprêtait à faire la même chose... Reproduire une erreur consciemment...

Une rencontre nocturne avait précipité sa décision. Encore une fois, il était sorti prendre l'air, aérer son esprit bien trop brumeux. C'est assis dans un bar sombre, mal famé, qu'il avait entendu la conversation entre deux piliers de comptoirs. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, un des deux revenait tout droit du Pays de l'Herbe, pour des raisons qui échappèrent volontairement à l'Uchiha. La discussion n'était pas des plus discrètes, ressemblant plus à un débat public, et Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à en suivre le cheminement. Et c'est ainsi qu'il apprit la nouvelle la plus réjouissante de ces derniers mois. L'Akatsuki avait été aperçue... Enfin des chapeaux de pailles ainsi que de longs kimonos noirs à nuages rouges sang s'étaient fait observés autour d'un petit village. C'était peu... Certes... Mais cela suffisait amplement au Sharingan...

Et c'est soulager d'avoir à nouveau une piste le menant à son frère qu'il était parti prendre les dernières heures de sommeil qui s'offraient volontiers à lui. Ce n'était que trois petites heures, mais cela était bien suffisant pour son corps déjà bien trop habitué à la fatigue récurrente et aux insomnies, malgré son jeune âge. A peine, les premiers rayons du soleil glissaient sur l'épais rideau végétal protégeant la grotte, que le brun faisait lever ses compagnons, afin de partir plus tôt vers leur destination.

Sasuke y avait réfléchi. Hebi avait établi son campement d'infortune dans une contrée du Pays de la Terre, là où le désert côtoyait montagnes sèches et herbes grasses. Ils n'étaient donc qu'à deux jours, maximum, du village évoqué par le client du bar de nuit. Ce renouveau d'action et cette petite pointe d'adrénaline avait réveillé Sasuke, et même s'il n'avait toujours pas cette étincelle dans le regard, Juugo se satisfaisait de ne plus le voir sombrer inexorablement vers un enfer sans fin.

Quand il était revenu au campement, il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant que la fille Yamanaka ne prenne la relève. Observant pendant quelques secondes ses compagnons, il s'assit silencieusement sur la branche qu'il avait lâchement abandonnée quelques temps plus tôt, afin de rejoindre celui qui fut plus qu'un mentor. Ils avaient l'air tous tellement paisible dans leurs sommeil. Quelques ronflements s'élevaient du couchage, près duquel dormait un chien aux proportions inhabituelles. Ils avaient l'air tellement innocent qu'un petit sourire s'étala sur le visage du blond, alors qu'il se plongeait dans des souvenirs lointains... Puis le cheminement de toutes ses pensées le mena à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre... Devant lui, il ne l'avait pas montré, faisant preuve d'ironie plutôt que de se laisser emporter par cette vague d'émotions qui était en train de le submerger petit à petit. Assis là, avec pour seuls compagne la douce caresse de la brise, il sentait un flot de sensations prendre possession de son cœur... De son âme... Il avait l'impression que son être se déchirait en une kyrielle de morceau... Ainsi, il serait impossible à recoller... Il avait toujours su que les habitants de son village natal n'avaient jamais oublié la haine qu'ils lui vouaient... mais, si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il existait un risque que son village... Que Konoha décide de le vendre à une organisation telle que l'Akatsuki... Son estomac se retourna un instant, et une déferlante de nausée le pris à la gorge... Il savait que les habitants ne seraient pas longs à convaincre... mais, il osait encore espérer que ses amis, ainsi que la Godaime sauraient conservés une once d'intelligence... Quoique... Devant le vacillement de cette conviction, un froncement de sourcil vint durcir le visage hâlé de Naruto. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à tout cela, qu'il sentit sa remplaçante se lever... Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'allongeait, sombrant rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêves...

Il fut réveillé par le sifflement régulier d'un oiseau, posé à très peu de distance de son oreille. Il grogna, et tourna la tête sur le côté, l'exposant par la même occasion aux douces caresses des axones solaires. Il fronça les sourcils, et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Ces derniers agressés par la clarté matinale, se refermèrent avant de s'ouvrir à nouveau sur le monde qui l'entourait. Après quelques étirements, il rencontra le regard noisette du maître-chien. Lui adressant un bonjour sonore suivi d'un sourire comme il en avait le secret, Naruto se leva et entreprit de lever les derniers dormeurs. Puis, après un petit-déjeuner empreint de discussion sur la mission qu'ils avaient à accomplir, ainsi que des silences du blond, dont l'esprit était toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle de la nuit, ils décidèrent de reprendre la route, n'étant plus qu'à deux jours et une nuit de leur destination. Encore une fois, le trajet se faisait en silence, chacun ayant trouvé naturellement sa place dans leur formation.

Attentif aux moindres détails, Naruto avançait en rythme, n'essayant plus de forcer la cadence comme durant leur première journée de voyage. Bien au contraire, il était plutôt en train de ralentir le rythme inconsciemment... Grâce à l'expérience qu'il avait acquise à force de s'entraîner avec l'aîné des Uchiha, la discrétion était maintenant devenue une de ses meilleures alliées, et aujourd'hui, il pouvait la mettre à profit. Et c'est pourquoi depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le campement de la nuit précédente, il observait ses compagnons, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'ils étaient avant, et de ce qu'ils étaient devenus, afin de pouvoir savoir s'il pouvait toujours leur faire confiance quant à son avenir au sein du village... Cependant, un doute subsistait, et il grandissait au fur et à mesure... Il savait que le moment où il devrait se décider quant à cette décision s'approchait à une vitesse folle... Itachi et lui en avait déjà parlé... Ces discussions s'étaient toujours muées en combats – amicaux – mais avaient toujours été source de conflits... Car Naruto continuait de croire en son village...

La première journée de voyage s'était déroulée s'en encombre. Personne n'avait prononcé les moindres mots, et cela l'arrangeait. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire... Leur formation maintenant totalement connue pour chacun d'entre eux. Chaque membre de l'équipe Hebi était concentré sur l'environnement, près à contre-attaquer à la moindre menace. Mais, dans le même temps, trois d'entre eux communiquaient silencieusement sur le comportement de leur meneur. En effet, ils avaient tout trois l'impression de revoir le jeune homme qu'ils avaient connu, il y a maintenant trois longues années. Cet adolescent froid, voir glacial, qui possédait un regard tellement noir que même l'Enfer paraissait chaleureux à côté de cet océan sombre... Qui ne vivait que pour une seule et unique chose... Le tuer... Lui prendre la vie, comme il a osé prendre la vie de tous les membres de leur famille...

De son côté, Sasuke, qui menait la marche, avait instauré une cadence élevée. La distance le séparant de son but se réduisant à chacun de ses pas, le fortifiait et le poussait à accélérer encore et encore. Il sentait les regards pesants et inquisiteurs de ses coéquipiers, mais n'en fit cure, continuant à ne penser qu'à une seule et unique chose : son frère ! Itachi serait peut-être là-bas... Il se rapprochait de son but... Enfin ! Qu'il avait été idiot de penser qu'il pouvait penser à faire autre chose... A se tourner vers une chaleur humaine qu'on lui avait offerte auparavant, et qui lui était toujours possible de posséder... Il le savait... mais, aujourd'hui, tout ceci... Toutes ces futilités avaient été balayées par une simple conversation surprise dans l'ombre d'un bar pour voyageur, ouvert en plein milieu d'une nuit, où la lune était aussi présente que le soleil.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour se restaurer dans une petite auberge, avant de reprendre la route. Ils ne montèrent pas de campement... Sasuke ne tenant pas à perdre du temps en une chose qui n'avait pas d'importance. Pour lui, dormir n'était devenue qu'une chose secondaire... Une chose qui ne devenait nécessaire que lorsque son corps le réclamait ardemment. C'était comme se nourrir... Il ne le faisait que lorsque c'était une nécessité.

Leur rythme soutenu leur permit de gagner une journée d'avance, et au début de la nouvelle matinée qui s'annonçait, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures de leur destination. Une fois arrivé, et camouflés, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du village, s'arrêtant afin de se restaurer, et de récolter encore quelques informations. Ils apprirent alors que cela faisait seulement une journée que l'Akatsuki avait quitté le village, se dirigeant vers les plaines du Pays du Feu. Cependant, ils apprirent aussi qu'un petit groupe de Nukenins sévissait dans la région, et qu'ils avaient traité avec l'organisation. De ce qu'ils avaient appris, ceux qu'ils recherchaient, avaient élu domicile dans une petite auberge à la périphérie du village.

Chakra et visage dissimulés, la Team Hebi se posta aux alentours de la bâtisse, observant les quelques personnes qui venaient encore ici et là. L'Uchiha jeta un coup d'œil à l'astre solaire, se faisant la remarque intérieure qu'il serait bientôt couché, et qu'ils pourraient passer à l'action. Une demi-heure fila, et dès que le dernier rayon lumineux se fut éteint, Sasuke brida son esprit. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller... Le plus important était de récolter des informations, de trouver son frère... Et de le tuer ! Face à ce programme, un rictus se forma sur ses fines lèvres, tandis qu'il approchait de la bâtisse. Arrivés au second étage, la petite équipe n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, distinguant chakra et lueur sous une des portes...

Il ne restait plus qu'eux. Il avait été prévu qu'une première partie du groupe partirait en avance afin de diminuer les risques. Il n'était donc plus que trois ! Leurs compagnons étaient partis en fin de matinée, après qu'ils aient pu régler les derniers détails de leur mission... Deux jours auparavant, ils avaient eu la surprise de voir débarquer un duo assez inattendu... Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu les voir venir, et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir deux kimonos noirs, portant quelques nuages rouges, frappés à leur porte ! Ils avaient tout de suite reconnus l'emblème de la plus puissante organisation criminelle qui sévissait en ce moment, et une grande peur s'était peu à peu insinuée dans leurs entrailles, tandis que le duo expliquait les risques encourus s'ils ne menaient pas cette mission à terme. Mais le plus inattendu avait été de voir cet homme – sûrement atteint de schizophrénie – sortir d'un tronc d'arbre, une collerette verte entourant son visage...

Le silence régnait en maître dans la petite chambre qu'ils avaient loué en attendant le départ qui se ferait le lendemain matin. Aucun n'osait aborder le sujet de leur entretien précédant, comme-si il leur fallait encore un petit temps d'adaptation. Le calme était apparent, et un bon observateur aurait tout de suite remarqué les spasmes de stress qui secouaient discrètement les trois hommes. A cet instant, même un diable sortit de sa boîte pourrait leurs faire terriblement peur... Et c'est un peu ce qui se déroula... En une fraction de seconde, un jeune homme avait brusquement ouvert la porte d'entrée, tandis que deux autres personnes explosaient littéralement la fenêtre à coup d'épée excessivement grande. Puis, les surprenant encore plus, une petite rousse fit son apparition dans le dos du brun, celui-là même qui avait ouvert la porte d'une manière peu conventionnelle... Et avant même qu'ils aient pu dire le moindre mot, une voix aiguë fit fuir définitivement toute trace de silence.

_ Bravo ! On avait dit dans la discrétion Suigetsu !

Un haussement d'épaule répondit à la rousse, tandis que les trois nukenins se croyaient en plein délire devant l'échange verbal... Cependant, ils ne restèrent pas éberlués bien longtemps, et se ressaisissant les trois hommes se postèrent sur leurs deux jambes, prêt à entamer le combat... Ainsi ils se jetèrent sur les inopportuns, comprenant très rapidement qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids... Le plus grand des trois nukenins, et aussi celui qui avait l'air le plus sage, fut celui qui réussit à rester le plus digne, tandis que ses deux coéquipiers essayaient d'acheter leurs vies... Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de faire le fier bien longtemps, puisque l'interrogatoire commença à coup de pupilles Sharingan.

_ Je n'ai que deux questions à vous poser !

La voix était ferme, glaciale et ne permettait aucun refus. Prostré contre un mur, le chef apparent se contenta de hocher la tête, évitant soigneusement les deux pupilles rouges sang qui le sondaient.

_ Bien... Premièrement, avez-vous traité avec l'organisation, communément appelée Akatsuki ?

Nouvel hochement de tête, tandis qu'un énième tremblement envahissait le corps du nukenin face au froncement de sourcil qui lui faisait face. Le jeune homme brun avait l'air d'être en train de réfléchir, et l'homme se mit à penser que son mouvement de tête ne suffisait peut-être pas... Il entreprit alors de s'expliquer, à grand renforts de bégaiements.

_ Nous n'avons vu que trois membres... Un blond... Un roux... Et un gars étrange qui se parlait à lui-même...

Il s'interrompit brusquement alors que les célèbres pupilles se reposaient sur lui... Alors il comprit ! Cela le tracassait très faiblement depuis leurs entrées dans la chambre, et maintenant, il se souvenait... Il était face à un des derniers membres du très célèbre clan Uchiha ! Et cette simple constatation lui fit froid dans le dos, alors qu'il songeait à ce qu'était devenu les deux derniers membres...

_ Où sont-ils partis ?

Ce n'est que le silence qui entreprit de répondre à l'Uchiha... Alors le pourquoi de la visite ne l'intéressait pas ? Il voulait uniquement savoir où ils étaient ? Le mutisme prolongé de l'homme ne fut pas au goût de Sasuke qui se releva promptement avant de lui asséner un coup de pied entre les côtes... Avec une grimace de douleur, l'homme ouvrit la bouche...

_ Vers le Pays du Feu...

Face à cette réponse qui confirmait les dires que la Team Hebi avait entendu lors de leur arrivée dans le village, Sasuke se retourna et se dirigea de son pas fier en direction de la sortie, lançant au passage un regard à ses compagnons, leur ordonnant silencieusement de le suivre...

_ Et pourquoi sont-ils venus vous voir ?

La question avait fusé naturellement, et Suigetsu s'en voulut immédiatement alors que son chef d'équipe se retournait lentement vers lui...

_ On s'en fout, Suigetsu !

Mais la réplique n'eut aucun effet, et le nukenin entreprit tout de même de répondre...

_ Ils voulaient que l'on infiltre Konoha... Pour trouver un homme... Danzou...

Konoha ! Ce simple nom propre résonna fortement dans la boîte crânienne du plus jeune des derniers Uchiha, et le lien se fit immédiatement... Akatsuki... Konoha... Naruto ! Et moins d'une respiration plus tard, le nukenin se retrouvait toujours contre le mur, mais à la différence que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à suffoquer devant la poigne du brun, qui venait de passer d'impassible à complètement retourné.

_ Répètes !

_ … Nous devons nous rendre à Konoha, afin de rencontrer un certain Danzou...

_ Pourquoi ?

L'aura menaçante qui émanait du brun fut à l'origine de l'amplification des suffocations ainsi que du doublement des tremblements de l'homme, qui commençait à voir se vie défiler devant ses yeux... Il pouvait apercevoir la danse cruelle de flammes incandescentes dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, et déglutissant difficilement, il entreprit de s'expliquer... Enfin de rapporter les vagues explications fournies...

_ … Nous devons le convaincre de rencontrer l'Akatsuki... C'est pour pouvoir capturer le Démon-Renard...

Le silence qui suivit cette dernière phrase se fit lourd, et la noirceur qui émanait de Sasuke était en train d'atteindre un tel paroxysme que les trois autres membres de la Team s'échangèrent quelques regards inquiets. Plongés dans leur dialogue visuel, ils sursautèrent tous trois quand un bruit mat se fit entendre, découvrant que le nukenin avait rejoint le parquet un peu violemment. Ce dernier, toujours en état de choc, ne réussissait pas à comprendre qu'il était toujours en vie... Il ne reprit ses esprits qu'à l'instant où la porte de la chambre claqua, le laissant seul avec ses deux compagnons...

Ils repartirent comme ils étaient arrivés... Silencieusement... Aucune parole ne fut échangée, seuls quelques regards se perdirent dans la contemplation muette du dos de leur meneur. Meneur qui était furieux, sans que personne n'en sache la raison... Quoique... Les trois anciens cobayes du Sannin aux serpents savaient très bien pourquoi l'Uchiha était dans cet état... Après tout, ne l'avait-il pas été quelques jours plus tôt, suite à une conversation avec le premier porteur du sceau maudit ? Ils avaient tous cru que cette conversation aurait ramené un peu d'humanité dans le cœur du brun, mais ils s'étaient lourdement trompés... En une nuit, il avait réussi à faire l'impasse sur ce manque, se focalisant uniquement sur son frère... Mais, une nouvelle fois, la réalité prenait le dessus... Comme essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait lutter...

Une migraine était en train de faire son apparition... Son esprit, ses convictions... Tout avait été à nouveau chamboulé... Ne pouvait-il pas se concentrer uniquement sur ce qui l'animait depuis l'âge de huit ans ? C'est-à-dire venger son défunt clan, en prenant la vie de son frère ! Non... Il fallait que même dans la plus profonde campagne du Pays de l'Herbe, le shinobi blond, qu'il avait un jour qualifié de meilleur ami, vienne le hanter... Une nouvelle fois, il ne pouvait le laisser en paix ! Inconsciemment, il serra les poings, tandis qu'une petite voix au fond de son crâne essayait de lui faire comprendre que sa place ne se trouvait pas là, dans une traque sans fin... Mais plutôt aux côtés d'un certain blond respirant la joie de vivre... Encore une fois, comme à chaque fois où le cas Naruto était évoqué autour de lui, il ne savait plus... Devait-il continuer dans cette voie de vengeance sans fin, où le néant serait sa seule amie une fois qu'il aurait accompli son funeste destin ? Ou alors, devait-il mettre un terme à cela, et essayé de se consacrer à un semblant de vie et de bonheur, avec peut-être la perspective d'un futur...

Il lui fallait des réponses... Et pour cela, rien de tel que de se confronter au passé... Histoire de vérifier si ce lien existait toujours, ou s'il l'avait bel et bien détruit ce jour dans la Vallée de La Fin... Alors, sans avertir ses coéquipiers, Sasuke changea de cap... Direction le Pays du Feu...


	4. Chapter 4

****Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ^^

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard ! Je n'ai pas d'excuses à part peut-être celle de mes BTS Blancs -' Toutefois, maintenant qu'ils sont terminés, je peux reprendre un rythme de publication normal, soit un chapitre tous les 15 jours environ.

Alors pour aujourd'hui, nous avons une pincée de révélation saupoudrée d'un flash-back qui devrait répondre à quelques questions. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il vous plaise, et je sens que les lancés de pierre vont fuser, mais il était nécessaire pour l'intrigue ^^

Bonne Lecture, je vous retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR** : Derniers Rouages

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

**C**ela faisait bien longtemps que le jeune homme n'avait pu jouir d'un petit moment de tranquillité, qu'il mettait au profit de son talent. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il était revenu de mission, et il avait le droit à un peu de repos. Alors comme à chaque fois, il laissait son esprit vagabondé tandis que ses mains habiles retranscrivaient son talent sur toile. Ses yeux noisette perdus dans la contemplation du coucher de soleil qui s'offrait à lui, au bord de ce lac, il réussit tout de même à percevoir l'arrivée d'un second shinobi. Sans lever la main de sa toile, il jeta un regard en coin afin de reconnaître la personne qui venait le déranger... Il reconnut très vite l'ANBU, et rangea ses affaires sans plus de cérémonies, tandis que l'homme venu le prévenir repartait silencieusement. Prêt quelques secondes plus tard, le brun prit la direction de la partie Est du village caché de la Feuille, un froncement de sourcil déformant ses traits fins...

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas appelé ? Sûrement des semaines, voire des mois... Si ce n'était pas plus... Sai se souvenait très bien des ordres qui lui avait été confiés, il y avait de cela trois ans, alors qu'il entrait dans la nouvelle équipe sept... Equipe remise à neuf alors que deux de ses membres avaient quitté le village depuis quelques années... A l'origine, il devait simplement ramener le plus d'informations possibles à son maître. Après tout n'était-il pas un membre à part entière de La Racine, section d'ANBU dirigée d'une main ferme par un certain Danzou ? Il était son maître et celui qui lui avait inculqué la politique de l'absurdité des sentiments humains. Il avait donc veillé à rapporter toutes informations qui lui semblaient importantes, mais au fil du temps, les convocations s'étaient faîtes plus rares. Et dans ces circonstances, Sai avait commencé à s'intéresser à tous ces sentiments qui lui étaient inconnus... La compassion... L'amitié... L'amour... La peur de perdre un être cher...

Perdu dans le fil de ces pensées qui le faisaient parcourir ces trois années de sa vie qui s'était vue chamboulée par toutes ces nouvelles découvertes humaines, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait d'atteindre une vieille bâtisse qui croulait sous le poids des âges. Aussi discrètement qu'on lui avait enseigné, il rentra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers un coin sombre de l'unique pièce. Alors qu'un escalier se découvrait, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de l'emprunter, descendant dans les profondeurs du sous-sol du village caché. L'humidité se fit de plus en plus présente, contrastant avec la chaleur qui régnait à l'air frais, et bientôt la tuyauterie qui circulait dans le sous-sol fut le seul décor. Alors qu'il s'avançait dans une pièce circulaire, où le seul mobilier était quatre ponts se rejoignant au centre, il distingua nettement un bruit régulier... Un son mat, comme une canne frappant le sol à intervalles réguliers... Il arrivait.

L'homme qui se présentait à lui n'était plus tout jeune, mais il possédait encore l'esprit d'un grand guerrier. Bien qu'il ait dépassé les soixante-dix ans depuis quelques années, l'homme brun au visage caché restait un homme de pouvoir qui avait encore toute sa tête. Intelligent au possible, Danzou n'avait jamais révélé quoique ce soit le concernant, lui et ses compétences. Alors que son maître s'avançait silencieusement, Sai détailla celui qu'il n'avait vu depuis il ne savait plus quand. Toujours les mêmes bandages recouvrant la majorité de son corps... Ce bras caché aux yeux de tous, et qui attisait la curiosité de beaucoup de shinobi... Cet œil... En clair, Danzou était un vrai mystère...

Alors que le vieil homme s'arrêtait à quelques mètres de son élève, ce dernier s'agenouilla dans un geste de soumission et de respect. Malgré ses yeux fixés sur le sol dallé, Sai put suivre la trajectoire de la canne qui se posa délicatement sous son menton, lui intimant l'ordre de relevé la tête.

_ Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu, Sai !

Contrairement à ce que son physique et son âge auraient pu laisser croire, la voix de cet homme n'était pas chevrotante... Elle était même en totale contradiction avec l'aspect du vieil homme. Dure et froide, elle reflétait parfaitement l'esprit du brun. Toujours silencieux, le shinobi continua de fixer son maître, attendant que celui-ci ne s'explique sur la raison de cette convocation. Même si Sai n'était pas un fervent croyant en ce qui concernait le domaine des intuitions, il devait bien avouer qu'une étrange d'impression lui tordait l'estomac... Comme un mauvais pressentiment...

_ Enfin... Ta mission au sein de l'équipe 7 s'achève aujourd'hui...

Sai retint un soupir de soulagement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il faisait ses rapports secrets à contrecœur, ne comprenant pas ce sentiment qui l'envahissait alors qu'il trahissait ceux qu'il commençait à considérer comme ses amis. Mais, il ne devait montrer ce changement à son maître...

_ Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Sai... Une nouvelle mission t'attend... Beaucoup plus complexe, et qui va devoir faire appel à tes meilleures capacités...

Face au nouveau silence, le jeune brun leva faiblement la tête, suffisamment pour apercevoir la mine soucieuse de l'ancien. Trouvant que le silence commençait à devenir un brin gênant, Sai prit à son tour parole, continuant de porter son masque.

_ Je tâcherais de réussir cette mission !

Un micro sourire éclaira le visage de Danzou, qui revoyait son élève... Celui qu'il avait formé de A à Z. Lui, qui avait été habité pendant quelques temps d'un doute quant à la capacité de Sai de rester tel qu'il était face aux autres shinobis. Cependant, il avait appris avec le temps que rien n'était totalement acquis.

_ Bien... Je veux que tu influes sur la pensée des habitants...

Un sourcil perplexe et interrogateur s'arqua sur le visage opalin du shinobi brun, alors que son estomac se tordait à nouveau... Encore ce mauvais pressentiment !

_ … Maintenant que tout le monde connaît l'horrible vérité quant au Kyuubi et cet accident, je veux que leur haine atteigne des sommets... Comprends-tu ?

Oui... Sai comprenait parfaitement ce que son Maître insinuait... Mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, son estomac redoubla de vigueur et il fut pris d'insistantes nausées. L'ordre tournait en boucle dans sa boîte crânienne, lui affligeant les prémices d'une migraine des plus désagréables. Puis, l'image d'un blond rayonnant fit son apparition dans son esprit, tournoyant, et lui faisant revivre ce mois où il avait appris à connaître le Jinchuuriki... Certes, il croyait le connaître depuis des lustres avec tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur lui... Toutes ces horreurs sur le Kyuubi, ce Démon Renard qui hantait les esprits depuis bientôt vingt ans... Et pourtant, le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré était en total contraste avec toutes ces horreurs...

Totalement perdu dans ses songes, il ne perçut pas le regard inquisiteur de celui qui fut son Maître, ni son froncement de sourcil. Sai ne releva la tête qu'à l'instant où le son régulier d'une canne sur le sol refit son apparition, signifiant que l'entretien était clos. Le peintre attendit quelques minutes, le temps pour Danzou de quitter la cache, avant de se relever et de refaire le même chemin qu'auparavant, la tête perdue en divers réflexions...

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, et cela n'était pas uniquement due à la chaleur qui persistait depuis quelques temps. Le jeune homme se passa une main fraîche sur le front, relevant quelques mèches blondes collées par la sueur, avant de lever les yeux et de perdre son regard azur dans les profondeurs du ciel. Un soupir brisa le silence, et Naruto se perdit dans le souvenir, encore frais, du rapport chez l'Hokage...

L'équipe envoyée sur la trace des éventuels Nukenins associés à l'Akatsuki, était revenue depuis à peine quelques heures, et pourtant le jeune homme avait l'impression que des lustres s'étaient passés... Peut-être l'accumulation de nouvelles réjouissantes... Lui, qui avait si heureux d'apercevoir l'ombre d'un kimono noir dans cette clairière, il y a quelques nuits de cela, était en train de se dire que cette rencontre avait tout précipité... Se voiler la face n'était pas une solution... Il était heureux de cette rencontre, et ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde... Après tout il devait se faire une raison, un jour ou l'autre l'Akatsuki aurait à nouveau tentée de le capturer... Cependant... Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela pourrait se dérouler de cette manière... Oh, il savait que depuis l'accident, le village entier lui vouait une haine illimitée... D'ailleurs cela était sa préoccupation première... Comment continuer à faire semblant d'être un roc quand l'univers entier veut vous briser en mille morceaux...

La rencontre avec les trois Nukenins lui revint en mémoire. L'équipe de la Feuille n'avait pas encore atteint la frontière du Pays de l'Herbe que Neji avait repéré trois chakras, qui se dirigeaient vers eux... Vers le Pays du Feu. Ils les avaient observés, concluant rapidement que c'était là la petite équipe qu'ils recherchaient. Leurs bandeaux frontaux barrés en témoignaient. Ils ne les avaient pas sentis, et les shinobis de la Feuille n'avaient mis que quelques minutes à les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Puis l'interrogatoire avait débuté, mené par un Neji et un Shikamaru des plus curieux. Il avait fallu un peu de temps pour que les hommes délient leurs langues, mais la promesse d'une sécurité à Konoha permit de tout faire avancer. Naruto n'avait pas pensé être surpris par les révélations... Du moins, pas en partie... Il avait été informé par Itachi, des intentions de Madara à son égard. Mais, il est vrai que la question du « Comment va-t-il faire en sorte que le village le vende à lui ? » l'avait travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit...

Danzou... Ce nom n'était pas inconnu pour le blond au moment de l'entrevue avec les nukenins, et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il ne l'était plus non plus pour le reste de l'équipe, puisque Tsunade avait dû éclairer quelques personnes. L'homme dont il était question était celui qui avait fondé La Racine, branche secrète d'ANBU qu'il dirigeait fermement. De plus, personne n'ignorait qu'il avait su s'attirer les faveurs du Conseil, et qu'il n'était pas en accord avec la politique de la Godaime. Cela n'avait donc été qu'une demi-surprise lorsqu'ils avaient tous appris que l'Akatsuki voulait contacter Danzou. D'ailleurs, alors qu'ils pensaient tous avoir arrêté les Nukenins avant qu'ils aient pu joindre le vieil homme, ils déchantèrent quand les Nukenins avaient révélé qu'un oiseau avait déjà été envoyé vers La Racine. Les ennuis arrivaient en masse...

Un nouveau soupir franchit les lèvres du blond, et celui-ci reprit contact avec la réalité, songeant qu'il ferait mieux de se déplacer à l'ombre, sous peine de subir une légère insolation. Prenant alors appui sur le poteau de bois contre lequel il était adossé, il balaya le terrain d'entraînement numéro trois du regard, se perdant à nouveau dans des souvenirs douloureux. Et comme à chaque fois que cela se passait, le visage d'un brun se matérialisait dans son esprit, bien qu'il essayait de le chasser depuis des années. Il ne devait pas penser à l'époque où il n'était qu'un simple Genin, occupé à courir dans les jupes de Sakura, à réclamer des missions plus difficiles, ou encore à essayer de rattraper le niveau de l'Uchiha... Non... Secouant la tête, Naruto essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire de ces quelques souvenirs. Après tout n'était-ce pas à cause de la désertion du brun qu'il avait dû partir s'entraîner avec l'Ermite Pervers ? S'il n'était pas parti... Alors _ça_ ne serait pas arrivé... Et il ne serait pas là, aujourd'hui, à attendre patiemment que les villageois décident de son sort... Maudit Uchiha... Un rire nerveux s'éleva dans l'air, ridiculisant ces dernières pensées. Il se voilait la face... Il savait très bien que rien n'aurait pu empêcher ce genre d'accident... Après tout, il était le Réceptacle du Kyuubi !

_ Flash-back_

Encore une fois, l'Ermite Pas Net l'avait laissé seul dans cette maudite clairière. Cela faisait maintenant trois longues journées que le duo s'était arrêté dans ce petit village, enfoui au plein cœur du Pays du Thé. Les habitants avaient été quelque peu hostiles à leur arrivée, mais tout se passait pour le mieux depuis qu'ils avaient enlevé leurs bandeaux. Après tout, même si Naruto était en entraînement, il était – encore et toujours – la cible de l'Akatsuki, cette organisation qui sévissait depuis quelques années, à capturer les Bijuu pour un sombre but.

S'accordant une petite pause, le blond s'allongea à l'ombre d'un chêne qui n'était plus tout jeune, et laissa son esprit divaguer au gré du courant des nuages. L'image d'un de ses compagnons lui revint alors en mémoire, alors qu'il comprenait pourquoi Shikamaru Nara passait autant de temps, les yeux plongés dans le ciel, observant la course des nuages. C'était quelque chose de reposant et, depuis quelques temps, Naruto trouvait l'apaisement en ce passe-temps. Il avait été surpris une fois par Jiraiya, qui avait été plus qu'étonner de constater que l'adolescent turbulent qu'il connaissait, pouvait se calmer et admirer le ciel sans un bruit... D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas où était à nouveau parti son Maître – sûrement dans un bar miteux accompagné de demoiselles – mais, il avait tenu des propos étranges ce matin, avant de le quitter. Il avait précisé à son élève de ne pas trop se dépenser...

Sur le moment, il avait pensé – qu'enfin – son maître allait lui fournir un entraînement digne de ce nom, avec l'apprentissage d'une toute nouvelle technique... Mais, il était bien forcé de constater que les hormones du Sannin prenaient largement le pas sur son éthique d'enseignant. Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon, et Naruto se dit que pour une fois, il pourrait rentrer plus tôt.  
C'est ainsi que l'idée de se balader dans les rues animées, lui traversa l'esprit... Après tout, depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas mangé un bon ramen ? Trop longtemps sûrement...

L'énergie affluant dans ses veines à l'idée d'aller se remplir la panse, le blond fut sur ses pieds en un bond, et reprit joyeusement la direction du petit village. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y arriver, qu'il fut interpellé par une voix bourrue, joyeuse et masculine. Devinant instantanément à qui il avait affaire, Naruto se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, les sourcils froncés...

_ Où étiez-vous encore parti, espèce d'Ermite Pas Net ? Vous deviez m'entraîner !

Un rire gras, et faiblement teinté d'alcool, coupa net les protestations de l'adolescent, qui – dans une attitude de son âge – gonfla les joues, lui tourna le dos, reprenant la direction du village tout en murmurant milles et une tortures qu'il pourrait infliger au ninja légendaire. Le rire de ce dernier reprit de plus belle devant la moue du blond, et le rattrapa en quelques enjambées, se plaçant à ses côtés. Le blond, quant à lui, jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son compagnon, continuant de bouder, mais prêtant une oreille attentive aux futurs propos.

_ D'où tu sors que j'allais t'entraîner, gamin ?

Le ton était assurément moqueur, et la petite étincelle qui brillait dans le regard du vieil homme ne contredisait pas cette hypothèse... Il n'attendait qu'une chose : que le blond sorte de ses gonds, comme d'habitude...

_ Mais... Mais vous aviez dit qu'il ne fallait pas trop que je me dépense...

_ Et quoi ? Tu as cru que c'était parce que j'allais t'entraîner... Arrêtes de rêver, et reviens sur Terre !

Et le revoilà partit à s'esclaffer tout seul, devant la moue boudeuse qu'affichait le blond à ses côtés. Redevenant sérieux quelques instants plus tard, Jiraiya l'accompagna encore pendant quelques minutes, observant son jeune élève du coin de l'œil. Contrairement à ce que le blond croyait, l'Ermite le connaissait depuis très longtemps. A vrai dire, il connaissait même son existence avant qu'il n'arrive sur Terre. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le parrain du blond pour rien. Il connaissait son histoire, savait ce qu'il avait enduré sans le comprendre... Personne ne pouvait comprendre sans l'avoir vécu. Et avait donc décidé de le prendre sous son aile. Il _lui_ devait bien ça... Et puis tout était planifié... Face aux souvenirs qui affluaient, une légère étincelle de nostalgie se mit à briller dans son regard. Étincelle qui se transforma en affection quand il posa ses yeux sur le petit blond à ses côtés...

_ Ah... Ne fait pas cette tête, gamin ! Si je t'ai dit cela ce matin, c'est pour une bonne raison...

Sa curiosité piquée à vif, Naruto releva précipitamment la tête, faisant craquer ses cervicales par la même occasion. Il attendait, trépignant presque sautillant, et l'Ermite Aux Crapauds décida de faire durer le suspense encore un certain temps...

_ Mais avant ça, allons manger un morceau !

Il n'en revenait toujours pas... Six bols ! Naruto s'était enfilé six bols de ramen, alors que lui avait peiné à finir son premier et dernier. Penaud, il secoua désespérément son porte-monnaie, constatant qu'à l'inverse de l'estomac du blond, il n'avait fait que réduire. Il soupira à s'en feindre l'âme, mais recouvra rapidement le sourire, quand il aperçut son élève, un sourire de bonheur pur étaler sur le visage, en train de se caresser paresseusement le ventre. Cependant, le sérieux recouvrit bien vite les traits du vieil homme, alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment il allait aborder le sujet...

_ Viens, Naruto... Suis-moi !

Surpris, le blondinet stoppa sa marche, observant le dos de son Senseï qui continuait sans se préoccuper de son arrêt. Pourquoi devait-il le suivre ? Peut-être que... Oui, c'était ça... L'Ermite Pervers avait enfin décidé de l'entraîner ! Avec cette conclusion, les yeux de Naruto brillèrent d'un nouvel éclat, et c'est avec un réel sourire qu'il rattrapa l'homme à la chevelure blanche.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, empruntant un sentier que le blond n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir. L'envie de harceler son Maître pour savoir ce qu'il lui réservait, le prenait aux tripes, et il devait se faire violence, car il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse pour le moment. Quelques instants plus tard, ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière, divisée par un muret qui n'était plus tout jeune. Le soleil avait été remplacé par l'astre lunaire, et ce dernier projetait ses rayons, créant ainsi une atmosphère assez sombre. Inconsciemment, Naruto déglutit... Il ne savait pas ce que Jiraiya lui réservait, mais il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça, en fin de compte...

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'étendue d'herbe, observant son aîné qui s'était éloigné de quelques pas, avant de se retourner pour faire face à son élève. Jamais Naruto ne lui avait vu un air aussi sérieux, et un étrange pressentiment le pris alors à l'abdomen. Il fit deux pas dans l'herbe grasse, se plantant devant son Senseï, attendant les instructions.

_ Nous avons vu durant les entraînements précédents, que tu pouvais contrôler le Démon Renard jusqu'à trois queues...

Petit à petit, Naruto comprenait où voulait en venir le Ninja Légendaire. Il était vrai que durant les quelques entraînements que lui avait prodigué l'Ermite aux Crapauds, ce dernier l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, faisant ressortir toutes la haine qui l'habitait. La conclusion avait été qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle à trois queues, menaçant de faire sortir Kyuubi, et de tuer tout le monde, sans distinction.

_ Nous allons donc travailler le contrôle que tu exerces sur le renard lorsque tu arrives à trois, voire quatre, queues.

Écarquillant les yeux au maximum, Naruto le regarda bouche bée, comme-ci il venait de dire le truc le plus étrange et surprenant... Et pourtant, le blond savait qu'il devait y passer. Il devait contrôler le Démon, sous peine de le laisser sortir, et de mettre la vie de ses amis en danger. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et se plaça là où Jiraiya le lui indiqua.

Ils commencèrent à échanger des coups. Débutant par le Taïjutsu afin de s'échauffer, ils passèrent rapidement au Ninjutsu. Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, Jiraiya commença à parler. Il voulait énerver le blond, faire ressortir la haine qui l'habitait. Il fut cependant bien vite surpris. Il avait beau lui sortir des horreurs, quant à son existence, au fait qu'il abrite le Kyuubi etc... Mais rien n'y faisait, le blond ne sortait pas de ses gonds. Alors l'Ermite décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il n'avait pas voulu utiliser cette méthode, mais il n'avait plus le choix... Naruto avait passé tellement de temps à s'immuniser contre la haine des villageois, qu'aujourd'hui son évocation ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

_ C'est de ta faute si Sasuke est parti... Tu n'as pas su le rattraper, le ramener... Et tu te dis son meilleur ami... Laisse-moi rire !

Les effets ne se firent pas attendre. A la simple évocation du nom du brun, Naruto s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'Ermite, tandis que ses yeux viraient en une teinte rougeâtre, alors que ses pupilles rétrécissaient jusqu'à ne plus être que deux fentes. Un micro-rictus apparu sur le visage du Sennin, tandis qu'il recommençait à attiser la haine de son cadet.

_ Il est parti parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de vous... De toi... Il a eu raison... Que pouvais-tu lui apporter ? Toi le nul, le raté, le monstre qui abrite le Démon-Renard...

Alors que les marques sur le visage de Naruto gagnaient en profondeur... Que ses canines se muaient en crocs... Que ses ongles devenaient des griffes... Qu'il passait de la position debout, à celle de tout mammifère à quatre pattes... Un manteau orangé commença à recouvrir le corps de l'adolescent, tandis qu'une première queue se formait dans son dos... Le combat reprit, entrecoupé par les provocations de Jiraiya, qui ne tarda pas à voir une seconde queue se former. Les gestes du blond commencèrent à se faire un peu plus animaux...

_ Contrôles-toi Naruto... Tu ne dois pas le laisser prendre le dessus...

Un interlude de quelques minutes passa, tandis que le blond essayait de contrôler le Renard. Puis, une fois que cela fut fait, ils reprirent le combat, à nouveau ponctué par les tirades de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une troisième queue commença à faire son apparition, et Jiraiya se dit que maintenant il allait devoir jouer serrer. Subtilement, il prépara un sceau sur sa main... Sceau qui permettrait de contenir le Démon si jamais Naruto perdait le contrôle. Une nouvelle pause de quelques minutes... Les gestes du blond étaient de plus en plus animaux, primaires et l'Ermite commençait à douter... Mais, il se reprit bien vite quand il vit son élève se concentrer afin de retrouver un tant soit peu d'humanité.

A nouveau, le combat reprit, gagnant en puissance, alors que Naruto commençait à gagner en force et en puissance, réussissant de plus en plus à contrer son adversaire du soir. Jiraiya avait froncé les sourcils, même si Naruto arrivait à se contrôler à l'arrêt, il n'en restait pas moins que dans le combat, son contrôle perdait en intensité. Puis, contre toute attente, et surtout alors que l'Ermite pensait s'en tenir là, une quatrième queue apparut... La peau du blond commença à se détacher de son corps, le faisant saigner abondamment, tandis que l'odeur du sang attisait le Démon qui ne demandait qu'à se réveiller. Ce n'était pas bon... Pas bon du tout, et alors que Jiraiya essayait, tant bien que mal, d'esquiver les multiples attaques de son élève, il ne vit pas la quatrième queue se frayée un chemin dans son dos, et l'envoyer voler à quelques mètres de là, contre le muret qui s'effrita sous le choc. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, il ne vit pas la masse orange arrivée sur lui, toutes queues prêtes à le transpercer. Il eut juste le temps de lever sa main, marquée par le sceau et de murmurer, que quatre axones de chakra le transperçaient de part en part...

La douleur fut intense, indescriptible... Tellement puissante qu'il ne pouvait crier... Aucun cri n'aurait pu traduire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Mais rien ne fut comparable à ce qu'il vit lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur son élève. Élève qui venait de reprendre une forme humaine, et qui constatait les dégâts. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient écarquillés au maximum, tellement qu'il crut que les globes oculaires allaient s'échapper de leurs orbites. Naruto réalisait... Comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer... Une nouvelle fois, il avait perdu le contrôle, mais contrairement aux autre fois, Jiraiya n'avait pas été assez rapide... Alors que l'Ermite pâlissait à vue d'œil, les larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler dans ses yeux, menaçant de déborder... Ce qu'ils firent d'ailleurs...

_ Il faut... Je suis désolé... Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un... Du secours... Oui, il faut du secours...

Hagard, Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire... Ses mains tremblaient, tandis que son regard balayait le paysage, comme-ci celui-ci allait lui fournir l'aide requise. A genou devant le corps presque sans vie de l'Ermite, le visage du blond était ravagé par les larmes, et ses yeux rougis ne se fixaient pas. Devant ce spectacle Jiraiya réussit tant bien que mal à sourire... Malgré le fait qu'il ne l'a pas entraîné tant que ça, le blond s'était tout de même attaché à cet homme étrange... Difficilement, il leva une main, et la posa délicatement sur la joue de son élève essuyant le torrent de larmes. Alors que leurs regards se croisaient une dernière fois, Naruto comprit... Son Maître ne lui en voulait pas... Un dernier sourire émana du vieil homme avant que celui-ci ne laisse tomber sa main à côté de son corps à présent sans vie...

Au loin, les villageois purent entendre un cri tel qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu... Ce n'était pas une bête... Ce n'était pas un homme... C'était un cri de pur désespoir...

_ Fin du Flash-back_

Un frisson d'angoisse prit possession de son corps alors qu'il finissait de se rappeler cette sombre nuit. Il se souvenait d'avoir du luter toute la nuit, pour éviter que le Démon ne ressorte suite à cette perte. Quand enfin, il avait pu reprendre ses esprits, et de nouveau agir, il avait regardé autour de lui, évitant volontairement le corps sans vie qui reposait près de lui. La clairière était ravagée, des multiples cratères se dessinaient, et Naruto sentit des résidus de chakra démoniaque. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se reposer, puisqu'il avait entendu les villageois arrivés. Il avait pris peur, et avait fui... Plus tard, il avait entendu la rumeur à son sujet, alors qu'il était en route pour retourner à Konoha... Le Démon Renard avait surgi et avait assassiné l'illustre Jiraiya... Et il avait compris... Il ne pouvait retourner dans son village natal...

Un rire nerveux le prit, constatant qu'en fin de compte, il était tout de même retourner dans son village. Il lui avait fallu des jours de discussion avec Itachi afin que celui-ci accepte son retour. D'ailleurs, ils avaient été tout de surpris de constater qu'il n'avait jamais été déclaré comme Déserteur. S'il en avait été ainsi pour un certain brun... Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui... Une nouvelle fois le visage de Sasuke se matérialisa dans son esprit, et un détail lui revint en mémoire... Détail qu'il avait volontairement occultée puisque totalement improbable, voire impossible...

Alors que son équipe venait d'interpeller les trois Nukenins, Naruto avait été surpris de sentir un chakra connu. Certes la sensation était très faible, mais avec l'influence de la puissance de Kyuubi, il l'avait senti. Malgré que la personne devait essayer de le cacher. Cependant, Naruto avait appris avec Itachi que le chakra n'était jamais totalement masqué, mais qu'il fallait avoir un haut niveau sensoriel pour le sentir. Ainsi il était impossible pour les Hyuugâ de sentir cette faible émanation de chakra. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas percuté. Le chakra ne lui était pas inconnu, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui. Et puis, la lumière fut... Éblouissante... Surprenante... Lui faisant ressentir des émotions et des sentiments qu'il avait voulu enfouir en se voilant la face, en lui faisant porter le chapeau... Il avait suivi la présence, essayant de déterminer la direction qu'il prenait... Il n'était pas seul, mais les chakras lui étaient inconnus... Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand il avait compris qu'il se dirigeait vers le Pays du Feu... Sasuke...

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils avaient quitté leur chef, qui leur avait donné de nouvelles instructions. Maintenant qu'ils avaient donné les ordres au petit groupe de Nukenins, le duo de Déserteurs se dirigeait vers Kumo, Village Caché de la Foudre, où se trouvait le Jinchuuriki de Hachibi, le Démon à Huit Queues. L'un des compagnons soupira. C'était bien le premier son qu'il émettait depuis qu'ils étaient partis, au contraire de son acolyte blond qui babillait depuis le départ, parlant de tout et de rien... Pestant contre Pain car ils ne pouvaient se reposer... Maugréant après le paysage rocheux qui les entourait, car il lui rappelait trop de choses... Maudissant son compère qui ne pipait mot, le laissant monologuer...

_ Putain... Des roches... Des rochers... Mais il n'y a que ça ici ?

Ils avaient quitté le Pays du Feu depuis quelques heures, et dès lors le paysage avait commencé à changer. Finis les grandes clairières d'herbe grasse, ou les forêts verdoyantes. Place à un paysage qui devenait de plus en plus montagneux, signe caractéristique du Pays de la Foudre. Ce qui n'était pas pour plaire au blond.

_ Hey Sasori, tu n'as pas peur de perdre ta langue, à ne pas parler... Tu sais ça pourrait être dangereux... Un muscle au repos trop longtemps...

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel. Parler ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités, et surtout répondre à l'autre n'était pas une chose qui l'intéressait. Deidara ne parlait pour ne rien dire, que pouvait-il répondre à ça... Le blond reprit ses babillages incessants, et la route se poursuivit ainsi, entrecoupé par les plaintes du blond et les soupirs du marionnettiste. Au bout d'un moment, Deidara se tut. Chose qui étonna son compagnon qui leva ses yeux vers lui. Pas que le blond soit grand, mais la condition physique du brun faisait que le Déserteur de la Roche fasse deux têtes de plus que lui...

_ Alors, Deidara... Tu n'as plus assez de salive pour monologuer ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, se contentant de secouer la tête en signe de négation. Celui du sable surprit s'arrêta, réellement inquiet pour son compère. Ce dernier ne remarqua pas l'arrêt de Sasori, et continua sa route, prit dans ses pensées.

_ Deidara ?

Finalement, le blond l'entendit, et se retourna, surpris de voir son compagnon à quelques mètres derrière lui. Arquant un sourcil interrogateur, Sasori attendit que l'autre daigne s'expliquer, mais un sourire et une plainte sur une énième roche qui était sur son chemin, le poussèrent à rejoindre le blond. Et le périple continua. Ils avaient fait la majeure partie du voyage, et ils allaient arriver à Kumo d'ici quelques heures. Il fallait préparer une offensive. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une grotte fraîche, faisant une pause de quelques minutes afin de se rafraîchir, avant de parler attaque et Bijuu.

_ Bon alors, comment on fait ? Moi, je propose qu'on fonce dans le tas... On improvisera sur place...

Sasori laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. L'impulsivité de son compagnon le tuera un jour. Quoique pas sûr... Bien qu'ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler tel des enfants, il était forcé de constater que Deidara était un ninja hors-pair, et que niveau improvisation, il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

_ Kumo est situé au sommet d'une montagne. Les attaquer par les airs serait risqué... Cependant, ils ne s'attendent pas à notre attaque. Tu attaqueras donc pas les airs, en te dissimulant dans les nuages. Et j'arriverai par la terre...

Deidara ne dit rien, acquiesçant simplement. Après tout, le brun avait toujours été la tête de leur duo, et puis si son plan tournait au vinaigre, il improvisera... Ils avaient toujours fonctionné ainsi.

_ Hachibi est emprisonné dans le corps du frère du Raikage. Il se trouvera donc, sûrement, dans la tour de celui-ci... Elle ne sera pas compliquée à repérer... Le village est fondé autour...

Ils discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes, avant de reprendre la route, chacun visualisant les instructions et ce qu'il devait faire. Bientôt Kumo serait en vue... Et ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur...

Ils venaient de quitter Madara, et étaient en route pour le Pays de la Terre. L'ancêtre Uchiha avait voulu voir le duo formé par Itachi et Kisame afin de leur faire de nouvelles informations, et de nouvelles instructions. Pain avait dû faire la même chose avec les autres duos. L'entrevue n'avait pas surpris Itachi, il savait pourquoi son aïeul l'avait convoqué. Il avait cependant été surpris de constater qu'il s'était montré ainsi devant Kisame, qui n'était pas censé être au courant. Enfin... Madara les avait avertis que Danzou, le contact à Konoha, avait accepté, et que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours ou de semaines. L'aîné Uchiha n'avait pas été surpris par l'évocation du nom du leader de La Racine. Après tout, il n'avait jamais aimé cet homme qui faisait partie de ceux qui avait provoqué sa déchéance. Puis, le co-fondateur de Konoha, les avait priés de se rendre au Pays de la Terre, car le Jinchuuriki de Nibi s'y trouvait... Ce ninja du Pays de la Foudre avait envoyé en mission solo, et il était temps d'aller le cueillir...

C'est ainsi que le requin et le corbeau se trouvait en train de marcher tranquillement en direction d'Iwagakure. Kisame avait entamé le sujet de sa découverte de l'identité de Tobi, se demandant pourquoi. Itachi avait simplement répondu que son ancêtre devait juger le Nukenin de Kiri comme digne de confiance... Ce qui les arrangeait d'ailleurs... Puis, ils avaient commencé à discuter de Nibi, de ce qu'ils savaient à son propos. Ce sujet les amena à parler de Naruto. Itachi se tendit à cette évocation, alors que Kisame lui demandait s'il l'avait informé des changements. Ce dernier acquiesça, tandis que le requin manifestait son envie de revoir le blond.

_ Tu le verras bien assez vite, crois-moi...

Telle était la réponse d'Itachi, froide et menaçante. A la vue des événements qui allaient se dérouler... Oui, ils allaient revoir le Kyuubi rapidement, mais sans les réjouissances qu'apportent toutes retrouvailles... Le sujet clos, ils se recentrèrent sur leur objectif, et arrivèrent bien rapidement en vue du village caché. Ils n'eurent cependant pas à l'atteindre puisqu'une jeune femme blonde, portant le bandeau de Kumo, fit son apparition devant eux, sourcils froncés. Sourcils qui s'arquèrent alors que Kisame éclatait de rire, et que l'aîné Uchiha esquissait un sourire dans son col haut...

* * *

Alors ? Impressions ? Commentaires ?

Le prochain chapitre sera posté aux alentour du 11/07. En attendant, je vous souhaite de profiter du soleil, si vous pouvez l'apercevoir bande de chanceux... Car pour moi ce n'est pas le cas, à part la pluie, il n'y a pas grand chose ;)

S.


	5. Chapter 5

****Whaaa ! J'y croyais pas ! Je m'étonne moi-même, j'ai réussi à vous poster le chapitre dans les temps. Il faut dire qu'avec le week-end de malade que je viens de passer, j'ai un peu de mal à retomber sur Terre... Et oui, la JE était à Paris ce w-e. J'espère que certains d'entre vous ont pu s'y rendre ^^

Sinon voici le chapitre numéro 5 ! Des personnages se distinguent du lot, et pourraient jouer un rôle important par la suite... Et de l'action... Beaucoup d'action ^^

Bonne Lecture ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE** : Mise à Mal

**I**l avait beau essayer de se détendre en plongeant son regard dans l'étendue azur qu'était le ciel, tentant d'observer les nuages, il n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier ce qu'il venait d'être échangé dans le vaste bureau de la Godaime. Shikamaru l'avait senti... Les révélations faîtes par les trois nukenins n'engendreraient rient du bon. Déjà que le nouveau plan de l'Akatsuki concernant Naruto n'avait rien de réjouissant, alors si en plus un des hommes les plus puissants de Konoha se rangeait du côté de l'Akatsuki... Galère... Il lâcha un soupir, et se pinça l'arête nasale. Puis, se releva, se positionnant en tailleur, les yeux perdus dans le vague alors qu'il réfléchissait à la situation actuelle. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre à droite de son banc, mais il ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête, sachant pertinemment qui venait le déranger en ces temps troubles. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit son compagnon s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le silence s'installa. Il n'était ni pesant, ni lourd, seulement l'on pouvait sentir que les deux jeunes hommes étaient préoccupés. Un soupir s'éleva, et l'ananas jeta un regard en coin au brun allongé à sa droite. Un sourcil relevé, il attendit que Neji approfondisse sa pensée...

_ J'ai toujours su... Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que Naruto est le Réceptacle de Kyuubi, que le village le hait... Mais de là, à penser que Konoha pourrait le livrer à l'Akatsuki... C'est insensé !

Les paroles du Hyuugâ reflétaient parfaitement les pensées qui hantaient l'esprit du Nara. Ce dernier s'étant relevé, fixait toujours les nuages mais son cerveau était centré sur la phrase que venait d'avancer le brun. Acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête, Shikamaru tourna la tête vers son ami...

_ Et la question à se poser, c'est pourquoi l'Akatsuki pense pouvoir attraper Naruto ainsi !

Un silence empli de réflexion prit place entre les deux jeunes hommes, tandis que ces derniers replongeaient en contemplation devant la course des nuages dans l'étendue azurée. Pourquoi... Oui, pourquoi... Les sourcils de Shikamaru se froncèrent alors qu'il se repassait le film de la conversation avec le Hokage. Un détail attira son attention, et très vite la brume d'incompréhension occupant son esprit se dissipa... Il avait compris...

_ Danzou... Tsunade-Sama nous a expliqué tout à l'heure qui était Danzou. Elle nous a bien expliqué qu'il n'était pas en accord avec sa façon de gouverner. De plus, Godaime considère Naruto comme son petit-fils...

Neji acquiesça, et coupa la parole à son ami brun, concluant la réflexion que ce dernier tenait...

_ Et comme il a le Conseil derrière lui... Il va tenter de renverser le Hokage, et ainsi permettre à l'Akatsuki de capturer Naruto...

_ Tout à fait... Et n'oublions pas que le Conseil n'a jamais approuvé la liberté que Godaime accordait à Naruto... Enfin, les villageois sont retournés contre lui, Danzou ne mettra pas longtemps à les faire se ranger de son côté...

Le silence reprit ses droits, alors que les deux jeunes hommes prenaient conscience des faits qu'ils venaient d'énoncer, et des conséquences que cela aurait sur eux... Leurs amis... Le village... Naruto... Cependant, ils n'arrivaient pas encore à réaliser l'étendue de leur découverte, mais une chose était sûre...

_ Naruto ne doit pas tomber entre les mains de l'Akatsuki !

La voix de Neji venait de s'élever, leur permettant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Shikamaru acquiesça d'un murmure, et se leva, sans oublier de s'étirer. Après tout, il ne devait faillir à sa réputation de grand paresseux. Sentant le regard interrogateur de son compagnon, l'ananas se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés, se demandant s'il devait réellement révéler le fond de ses pensées à son ami... Ce dernier, patient, attendit les paroles, qui – il n'en doutait pas – les conduiraient sur une nouvelle voie...

_ On doit aller voir Naruto... Il n'y a qu'une seule solution...

Un blanc... Aucun des deux n'osait exprimer tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient depuis quelques minutes. Ils étaient arrivés tous deux à la même conclusion, mais n'osaient encore y croire. Pour cela, il fallait mettre des mots dessus. Et c'est Shikamaru qui prit cette responsabilité...

_ … Naruto doit quitter Konoha !

Ils n'eurent cependant pas l'occasion d'aller expliquer leur découverte au Jinchuuriki, puisqu'ils aperçurent le ninja copieur s'avancer vers eux, une main dans une poche, tandis que l'autre tenait un livre à la couverture tape à l'œil.

Devant eux, le Village Caché de la Foudre s'élevait majestueusement. Une étendue aqueuse se situait non loin de lui, parsemé de nombreuses roches, s'élevant dans les airs, prêtes à percer l'épaisse couche de nuages qui les surplombaient. Posés sur le flanc d'une montagne jouxtant Kumo, les deux déserteurs observaient ce qu'ils allaient détruire dans quelques instants. L'unique entrée du village était constituée d'une large et haute double porte, d'où partaient de hautes et épaisses palissades qui rejoignaient le flanc de la montagne. Les rues étaient animées d'une vie peu commune. Tous les habitants avaient l'air de se connaître, et le brouhaha des discussions s'élevaient jusqu'à eux. Construit sur le flanc de la montagne, les maisonnées étaient toutes plus hautes les unes que les autres, et certaines été reliées par quelques ponts en bois. Puis, majestueuse et superbe, la tour du Raikage s'élevait tellement haut que son sommet se perdait dans la couche de nuages. Le soleil, dont les rayons étaient les seuls à percer les cumulus présents, permettait de faire sortir les magnifiques couleurs qui faisaient ressortir l'architecture recherché du Village.

Un petit rire échappa au blond tandis qu'il laissa son regard bleuté balayé le spectacle qui s'étendait à ses pieds. L'envie de faire exploser cette amas de couleur toutes plus vives les unes que les autres, lui conférait une sensation d'euphorie qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il allait exposer son art aux yeux de tous... Et aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception... Kumo allait comprendre que l'art n'était qu'explosion !

Un signe de tête de la part de Sasori lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de mettre le plan à exécution. Plongeant une de ses mains dans son sachet d'argile, il laissa quelques minutes s'écouler avant de la retirer, ayant créant un petit oiseau d'argile. Élégamment, il le lança en l'air, puis après quelques signes, l'oiseau atteignit les trois mètres de haut, et le blond lui sauta agilement sur le dos, avant de s'envoler et de disparaître parmi la brume persistante de Kumo. Un sourire sadique s'étalait de part en part de son visage, et Sasori ne put que sourire devant l'enthousiasme du Déserteur de la Roche. A son tour, il quitta leur point d'observation et se dirigea de son pas lent et assuré vers les deux portes en bois, qui scellaient l'entrée au village. Comme il l'avait remarqué quelques minutes auparavant, deux gardes étaient postés devant les portes. Consciencieux, ils balayaient l'horizon, les mains prêtes à se saisir de leurs katanas à tous risque d'attaque. Déambulant tranquillement le long du chemin menant directement aux deux gardes, Sasori les observait, l'air passablement ennuyé. Comme prévu, ces derniers aperçurent le Déserteur arrivé. L'interpellant, ils n'obtinrent aucune réponse, mais Sasori continua de se rapprocher. Bientôt son long kimono noir, parsemé de nuages rouges fut visible aux yeux des deux hommes. Leur lenteur à comprendre à qui ils avaient affaire leur fut fatal. Leurs corps tombaient au sol, avant même qu'ils ne le réalisent, transpercés par ce que l'on aurait pu qualifier de queue en métal, d'où suintait un liquide violacé...

Doucement, presque religieusement, Sasori ouvrit les portes de Kumo, et balaya les routes animées d'un regard brillant d'une flamme inhumaine... Presque primaire. Puis alors qu'il faisait ses premiers pas dans le village, embrochant quelques personnes au hasard, il put voir des dizaines de centaines de minuscules points blancs chuter des nuages, tel des flocons de neige. Rapidement il comprit que Deidara menait sa première offensive, et il se protégea du mieux qu'il put lorsque toutes les araignées explosèrent en même temps, détruisant une dizaine d'habitations, et envoyant un certain nombre de civils à terre, plus ou moins gravement blessés. Levant les yeux, le brun put apercevoir Deidara, survolant le village, tout en préparant de nouvelles bombes qui ne tardèrent pas à exploser à nouveau, et à détruire Kumo à petit feu.

Déjà des femmes criaient, des enfants pleuraient, et des hommes en tenu de ninja s'avançaient vers lui de manière menaçante. Un sourire sadique déforma ses traits, mais comme chacun de ses expressions faciales, cette dernière fut cachée par le masque qu'il portait. Sa queue d'acier reposaient nonchalamment à ses côtés, et sans faire un geste de trop, l'envoya traverser de part en part quelques ninjas de la foudre à la façon d'une brochette, tandis que l'alarme décrétant l'état d'urgence résonnait entre les parois rocheuses, signifiant à tout le monde que des intrus avaient pénétrés les enceintes de Kumo.

Un énorme poing s'abattit violemment sur ce qui avait été un bureau. Bureau qui était, à présent, fendu de haut en bas, et ne tenait que très faiblement encore debout. Les deux autres personnes ne bronchèrent pas. Après tout, tout le monde dans le village connaissait les colères légendaires de leur dirigeant, surtout quand le sujet de sa frustration s'avérait être son jeune frère. Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure que les trois personnes présentes dans ce bureau, aménagé en salle de musculation, attendait le frère du Raikage... Mais le retard de l'Abeille Tueuse n'était une surprise pour personne, de même que la colère d'Aa face à ce retard. Ce dernier avait recommencé à pianoter du bout des doigts sur les vestiges de son bureau, tandis que sa secrétaire priait silencieusement que Killer-Bee franchissent la porte le plus rapidement possible... L'achat intensif de bureau filait un bon coup de massue dans les finances du Village ! Plus loin, adossée contre le mur jouxtant l'immense baie vitrée, surplombant le village, une jeune femme blonde, à la poitrine rappelant celle d'une Hokage bien connue, fixait la porte d'entrée comme-ci elle pouvait faire apparaître le Jinchuuriki.

Soudain, alors que les personnes initialement présentes commençaient à perdre espoir, la porte d'entrée émit un grincement, laissant place à trois nouvelles personnes. Trois hommes, dont deux avaient l'air ennuyé au possible, tandis que le troisième, un homme imposant, à la chevelure blonde et porteur de lunettes de soleil, écrivait frénétiquement sur un petit carnet tout en murmurant. L'un des gardes – car c'était là leur fonction première – soupira faiblement, haussant les épaules, tandis que le second donnait un coup de coude entre les côtes de l'apprenti écrivain. Ce dernier leva les yeux, tombant dans ceux furieux du Kage de la Foudre. Et sans qu'aucune parole ne fut prononcée, le Jinchuuriki du Huit Queues rangea son carnet, et salua son frère, un immense sourire peint sur son visage hâlé.

_ Yo, Brother! J'espère que ça roule, parce que moi je suis rempli de houle ! Yeah …

Alors que quelques personnes levaient les yeux au ciel, Aa se leva violemment de sa chaise, expulsant cette dernière quelques mètres derrière lui, et se retrouva presque immédiatement devant son frère, nez contre nez, fulminant de rage face au retard de ce dernier.

_ Bee... Tu es en retard !

Le Raikage fulminait littéralement, alors qu'il retournait à son bureau, tenté de tuer son frère adoptif le plus rapidement possible. Puis, une fois à nouveau installé devant le meuble branlant, il posa ses deux coudes sur le bois, calant son menton entre ses poings. Comprenant le message, les différents shinobis prirent place. Les deux gardes restèrent autour de la porte, tandis que Killer-Bee s'avançait au milieu de la pièce, rapidement rejoint pas Samui. Enfin, Mabui, la secrétaire d'Aa, se plaçait aux côtés de son dirigeant. Ce dernier soupira alors violemment, pas mécontent que sa petite réunion puisse enfin débuter. Affichant un air sérieux, il posa ses coudes sur son bureau, et posa son menton dans ses derniers, plantant son regard dans ceux des ninjas lui faisant face. Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres...

_ Si, je vous ai fait convoquer ici cette après-midi, c'est pour aborder le sujet de l'Akatsuki... Comme vous le savez, cette organisation se fait discrète en ce moment...

Quelques hochements de têtes lui répondirent, et tous comprirent le sérieux de la réunion.

_ J'ai envoyé, hier soir, un oiseau à destination de Konoha, adressé à l'Hokage... Comme vous le savez sûrement, l'Accord de Tsuki, signé il y a deux ans, stipule que chaque Village Caché doit partager les informations qu'il détient au sujet de l'Akatsuki...

Un nouveau blanc suivit ce petit résumé. Chacun attendant impatiemment la suite... Le Raikage n'organisait des réunions que très rarement. Mabui fronça les sourcils. Aa ne l'avait pas informé de ce faucon en direction de la Feuille, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de cet Accord. Il avait été signé entre les Cinq Grandes Nations dans un petit village, perdu au fin-fond du Pays de l'Étoile, suite à l'attaque de Kiri par le duo Kakuzu – Hidan, afin de récupérer le Bijuu de Gobi, le Démon à Cinq Queues. Opération réussie, et Kiri, qui avait eu vent des informations détenues par Konoha et Suna, avait provoqué un « mini » Conseil des Kage, afin d'établir cet accord de partage des informations relatives à l'Akatsuki...

_ Le faucon est revenu, il y a quelques heures, avec des informations particulièrement intéressantes. D'après Tsunade-Hi...

Aa ne put en dire plus qu'une violente explosion retentissait dans le village, tandis que la puissante tour dans laquelle ils étaient tous, tremblait violemment. Surpris, les quatre protagonistes se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis, une alarme bruyante retentit, signifiant à tous que le village était assailli. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, le Raikage se tourna rapidement vers sa baie vitrée, suivi de près par Mabui, Killer-Bee et Samui. Alors qu'ils assistaient impuissants à une déferlante d'araignées miniatures, qui eurent rapidement fait d'exploser, Mabui pointa un doigt tremblant vers le ciel, murmurant quelques mots. C'est alors qu'ils le virent... Se tenant fièrement sur son oiseau d'argile, Deidara affichait un air fou sur le visage, se dirigeant allègrement vers eux, tout en s'exaltant sur les qualités évidentes de son art.

Sans quittant le déserteur volant du regard, Aa se mit à hurler des ordres...

_ L'Akatsuki débarque ! Appeler C et Darui... Qu'ils escortent Bee en sécurité en dehors du village...

Le Huit Queues ne put ouvrir la bouche afin de protester, que déjà ses deux gardes personnels arrivaient au pas de courses, lui intimant l'ordre de les suivre. Se dégageant de leurs étreintes, il se rapprocha de son frère, sourcils froncés...

_ He Bro' … Laisse-moi combattre ce blond... J'vais lui faire faire des bonds !

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, Aa se contenta d'envoyer un regard noir à son cher frère, avant de se retourner vers Mabui afin de lui aboyer les prochains ordres.

_ Je veux Omoï et Karui dans mon bureau tout de suite... Je pars avec Samui combattre le blondinet... Préviens-les qu'ils doivent trouver son coéquipier... L'Akatsuki fonctionne en duo !

La jeune blonde acquiesça, et se précipita vers la porte, ordonnant à tous ninjas qu'elle croisait de trouver les deux ninjas.

Dans son bureau, le Raikage adressa un regard lourd de sens à la jeune femme blonde qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot, prête à se lancer dans le combat au moindre geste de son Kage. Puis, dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils traversèrent la large fenêtre – le Village n'étant plus à un dégât prêt – et atterrirent sur le balcon en contre-bas. Un hochement de tête de la part du Raikage suffit pour que Samui suivie de son supérieur ne se jette en direction du déserteur blond.

A peine les quelques ninjas qu'il venait d'embrocher touchaient sol, qu'une nouvelle vague de combattants se pressaient devant lui, fixant avec appréhension son axone de métal. Puis, un mouvement sur la droite du déserteur du sable attira son attention. Rapidement, et sans bouger d'un yota, il envoya sa queue articulée en direction de ces moucherons. Alors qu'il tentait de blesser, et d'empoisonner, ces opportuns, un nouveau groupe de shinobis se détacha et se jeta sur lui, tout katanas dehors. Exaspéré par ces incapables, Sasori sauta en direction d'un toit, ébranlé par une des précédentes explosions. Soudain, du mouvement apparu en contre-bas. Et effectivement, le groupe de ninjas était en train de se pousser, afin de laisser place à deux nouveaux shinobis. Une femme et un homme lui faisaient à présent face.

Dégainant un impressionnant katana, Karui détailla rapidement son adversaire. Le Raikage avait bien fait de les envoyer voir si le blond-volant n'était pas venu seul... Un coup d'œil vers Omoï, qui se tenait à ses côtés, et elle s'élança vers l'homme masqué. Aussitôt, la queue articulée se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle. Karui l'évita agilement, sautant de blocs de roche en blocs, tout en contrant l'articulation métallisée de son épée quand elle ne pouvait l'éviter. Un très faible sourire prit place surs ses lèvres... Petit à petit, elle se rapprochait du brun !

Enfin ! Il venait de trouver des adversaires qui ne tomberaient pas de suite sous ses attaques. La petite rousse était agile, et le poids de son articulation le procurait un désavantage non-négligeable. De plus, elle avait de la force, et réussissait tant bien que mal à contrer ses attaques. Soudain, son œil perçut un nouveau mouvement. Le compagnon de la jeune femme s'était mis en route et lui faisait directement face. Contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas dégainé son arme, mais s'avançait rapidement vers lui. Une nouvelle fois, il envoya sa queue articulée en direction de la jeune femme. Il fut cependant surpris par sa proximité, et eut tout juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière, que le katana s'approchait dangereusement de son visage, arrachant son masque noir. Karui lâcha un juron, et se recula rapidement, se mettant hors de portée.

Il avait suivi l'échange avec dextérité, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait se cacher sous cet épais kimono noir. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il s'élança vers le Nukenin, lui faisait directement face. Alors que ce dernier s'éloignait de la lame de la rousse, Omoï sauta sur les restes d'une habitation – tout en ayant une pensée pour les habitants – puis commença à composer quelques signes avec ses mains, tandis que Karui s'éloignait.

_ Nokoribi no Jutsu !

Portant une main à ses lèvres, Omoï sauta vers le déserteur, soufflant un nuage noir de cendres brûlantes. Rapidement, la zone du combat fut recouverte par une épaisse brume, aveuglant les combattants. La chaleur dégagée par les cendres était telle que certains shinobis durent se reculer, pour ne pas subir de profondes brûlures. Petit à petit, le nuage se dissipa, et l'on put distinguer que le manteau, emblème de l'Akatsuki, n'était plus que lambeaux. Le shinobi se planta devant le déserteur, une distance de sécurité les séparant.

Sasori découvrit son visage, qu'il avait caché avec son kimono le temps de l'attaque. Devant lui, le shinobi blond se tenait, près à lui fondre dessus. Cependant, une chose l'interpella... Où était passée la rousse ? Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, puisqu'une voix féminine s'éleva dans son dos.

_ Doton – Doryuu Katsu !

Une légère émanation de chakra enveloppa la main hâlée de la jeune femme, qu'elle appliqua violemment sur le dos de son adversaire. Celui-ci trembla tandis qu'une immense dose de chakra le parcourait, créant des fissures dans sa coquille. Sautant au loin afin de rejoindre Omoï, et d'observer le résultat. A leur grande surprise, le volumineux corps explosa, laissant place à un adolescent roux. Ce dernier leva ses yeux verts sur ses adversaires, un fin rictus accroché aux lèvres. Ébahis, Karui et Omoï échangèrent un regard, constatant que ce qu'ils venaient de détruire n'était qu'une partie de leur adversaire, et qu'ils avaient encore tout à découvrir.

Sans attendre que les shinobis de la Foudre se remettent de leur surprise, le roux activa un sceau et une nouvelle marionnette apparue, reliée par des fils de chakra à ses doigts. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Sasori bougea quelques doigts, faisant se lever un des bras de la marionnette. Ce dernier laissa place à une ouverture, et un essaim de pics empoissonnés fondit sur les ninjas. Agilement Karui et Omoï se déplaçaient, afin de les éviter. Cependant, bon nombre de combattants se firent toucher. C'est à cet instant qu'ils comprirent que ces armes étaient empoisonnées, et le sort qui les attendaient si une d'entre elles les touchait. L'attaque s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et le déserteur eut le loisir de profiter de la vision de corps morts ou en train de mourir, se tordant de douleur au sol.

Sans s'attarder sur ses compagnons – bien qu'elle pensa à eux – Karui repartit en avant, sautant de part en part, sans ordre particulier, afin que Sasori ne puisse prévoir ses gestes. De son côté, Omoï fit la même chose, essayant de contourner la marionnette afin d'atteindre son maître. Ce dernier réitéra son attaque, envoyant ses pics empoissonnés au travers des deux bras articulés à présent. Profitant de sa fine taille, Karui réussit, une nouvelle fois, à éviter l'avalanche qui s'abattait sur elle. Cependant de son côté, Omoï n'eut pas la même chance, et quelques armes blanches se plantèrent dans sa cuisse. Sous la douleur, il tomba à genou, retenant un cri. De son côté, Karui vit son compagnon tomber, et, sentant une haine prendre possession de son âme, elle se lança vers le roux. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, et la vit composer quelques signes...

_ Doton – Retsudo Tenshou !

Un énorme tremblement suivi, englobant les montagnes à proximité qui surplombaient le village. Très vite, d'énormes blocs de roches se détachèrent, fondant sur la zone de combat, prêts à tout ensevelir. Comprenant le danger, Sasori activa une nouvelle fois sa marionnette, laissant échapper un nuage gris... Nuage qui prit une forme géométrique...

_ Satetsu Kesshü !

Rapidement, le nuage de métal prit la forme d'un énorme bloc, qui vint se positionner au-dessus de la tête du roux, le protégeant des blocs rocheux. Un fois, le tremblement de terre finit, le déserteur chercha la rousse du regard, et la trouva à quelques mètres de lui, en train d'essayer d'apporter les premiers soins à son ami. Pathétique... Voilà le mot qui traversa l'esprit du roux à cet instant. Puis, dans une dernière attaque, il envoya l'immense bloc de métal vers le couple.

Il avait beau répéter à Karui, que ce n'était pas la peine de s'attarder sur son corps en train de mourir, cette dernière – têtue qu'elle était – continuait à lui retirer les armes blanches plantées dans sa cuisse. Abandonnant le combat, le blond reporta son attention sur le déserteur, et eut la surprise de voir cet immense bloc plané au-dessus de lui. Cependant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus, quand il vit cet amas de métal fondre sur eux. Comprenant ce qui allait arriver, il poussa fortement Karui loin de lui. Mais, à sa grande surprise, le bloc ne l'écrasa pas, et il ne comprit ce qu'il s'était passé qu'à l'instant où un cri retentit. Cherchant sa coéquipière, il la vit, allongée sur le sol... Une jambe perdue sous l'amas métallique...

La colère pouvait se lire sur le visage du Raikage. Ce dernier fixait le déserteur blond, prêt à lui faire ravaler son oiseau d'argile. Deidara, quant à lui, survolait le dirigeant du village ainsi que la kunoïchi qui l'accompagnait, un sourire hautain peint sur le visage, tandis qu'il déblatérait sur l'art que représentait l'explosion. Plongeant ses mains dans ses deux petites sacoches, il patienta quelques secondes, et les ressortit, balançant quelques araignées blanches en direction des deux ninjas. Ces derniers sautèrent dans des directions opposés, fuyant les petites explosions. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils bifurquèrent en direction du blond, tentant de l'encercler. A nouveau, les deux mains plongèrent dans leur habitat d'argile, et en ressortir. Les araignées furent moins nombreuses, cependant la puissance augmenta. Dégainant son épée, Samui sauta vers le blond, tentant de l'atteindre. De son côté, Aa profita que l'attention du déserteur soit portée sur la shinobi, pour commencer l'offensive par un « Shunshin no Jutsu ». Atterrissant sur l'oiseau d'argile avant que Deidara ne s'envole, suite à l'attaque de Samui, il envoya son poing dans le visage surprit du Nukenin.

Une dent vola, tandis qu'un mince filet de sang s'échappa de la gencive du Déserteur. Ce dernier intima l'ordre à son oiseau de s'envoler, faisant dans le même temps, chavirer le Raikage. D'un salto arrière, Aa se redressa et atterrit lourdement sur ses deux pieds, fissurant la roche autour de lui. Relevant la tête, il chercha le Nukenin des yeux, et le trouva en train de planer au-dessus de la Tour des Kages. De son côté, Samui décida d'intervenir et, à nouveau, s'élança en direction de Deidara, essayant d'atteindre son perchoir volant. Elle était plus spécialisée dans le corps à corps, et le blond excellait dans les combats à distance. Donc, elle n'avait qu'à le faire descendre de son perchoir ! Après quelques signes, la jeune femme murmura audiblement...

_ Suiton, Kanketsusen !

Dès lors, le sol trembla, et se fissura. Aa, connaissant cette technique, se recula, tandis que le blond se mettait à rire ! Un tremblement de terre ! Hilarant ! Il s'arrêta cependant de rire bien vite, en voyant le rictus de supériorité qu'affichait la blonde. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui balancer ses quatre vérités qu'un premier geyser surgissait de sous terre, atteignant plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Très rapidement, une dizaine de geysers emplissaient la zone de combat, et Deidara se voyait dans l'obligation de slalomer. Il eut cependant le temps de voir le Raikage et sa coéquipière essayés de le prendre à nouveau en tenaille. Plongeant ses mains dans ses sacoches, il en ressortit deux dragons miniatures qu'il envoya vers ses adversaires...

_ Vous allez goûter à mon C2 !

Se stoppant face au dragon, Samui haussa un sourcil perplexe, tandis que Aa affichait un rictus prétentieux, avant de s'élancer, plus que rapidement, en direction du Déserteur. Ce dernier n'attendit pas très longtemps, et après quelques mudras, les dragons s'élevèrent, gagnant rapidement les trois mètres de haut. Tout de suite, les immenses créatures ouvrirent leurs gueules, et chacun laissa échapper une dizaine de serpents. Ces derniers s'élancèrent vers les deux ninjas de la Foudre. Dégainant chacun leurs sabres, ils s'élancèrent vers le Nukenin, tentant d'éviter au maximum les serpents d'argile. Cependant, Deidara ne l'entendait pas ainsi, et un petit sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il joignait les mains.

_ Katsu !

Aa et Samui n'eurent pas le temps de s'éloigner assez loin, que les serpents explosèrent, entraînant une déflagration deux fois plus importante que les petites araignées. Surpris, les deux shinobis furent propulsés un peu plus loin. Aa atterrit sur ses pieds, repartant directement en direction du Nukenin, utilisant à nouveau son déplacement instantané, atterrissant sur une petite éminence de roche, à hauteur de Deidara. Se remettant à peine sur pied, Samui put apercevoir son Maître sauter, à nouveau, près du Déserteur, tentant de lui asséner un nouveau coup de poing digne de sa réputation. Il eut cependant une surprise de taille, puisqu'il ne put ramener sa main près de son corps. Il réalisa alors qu'une voix masculine se faisait entendre à son oreille...

_ Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir deux fois avec la même technique !

Un juron franchit les lèvres du Raikage, tandis qu'il essayait de se dépêtre de ce piège de débutant. Deidara explosa de rire, alors qu'il formait un second oiseau, prenant place sur son dos et s'envolant vers le ciel bleu de Kumo. Samui, plus secouée par le choc de son corps contre la roche, que par celui de la déflagration, mit du temps à se remettre sur pieds et eut juste le temps d'entendre à nouveau le blond prendre parole...

_ Katsu !

… Et de voir le premier oiseau d'argile exploser ! Un cri muet franchit ses lèvres, et la jeune femme se releva d'un bond, courant rapidement en direction de l'affrontement. Arrivant sur place, elle ne distinguait que le nuage de fumée, qui se dissipait petit à petit. Puis, une forme apparue... En même temps qu'un sourire sur le visage de Samui... Alors que celui de Deidara s'évanouissait ! Le Raikage apparut bientôt, plus furieux que jamais, tandis qu'une armure protégeait son corps !

Le combat s'accéléra soudain, et avant que le blond ne fasse un nouveau geste, Samui invoqua un clone d'eau, qui prit sa place tandis qu'elle-même se volatilisait dans le paysage montagnard. Son clone recommença la même manœuvre que le Raikage, tentant de reprendre à nouveau le Nukenin à revers. Ce coup-ci, le blond ne plongea pas ses mains dans ses sacs d'argile, il se contenta d'observer la scène ! Observer les deux dragons se diriger vers les deux shinobis. Cependant, Deidara eut la surprise de voir deux clones disparaître lors de la déflagration. Écarquillant les yeux, il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin qu'une épée transperçait son bras droit, et qu'une poigne puissante en prenait possession. Soudain une douleur insoutenable l'assaillit, et il tomba à genou sur l'oiseau, son bras droit en train de pendre lamentablement. Rapidement, les deux shinobis quittèrent l'oiseau de peur qu'il n'explose, et se remirent en position, prêts à reprendre l'offensive.

Deidara se releva tant bien que mal. Il avait beau être un membre de l'Akatsuki, se faire briser un bras n'était un plaisir pour personne, et quelques larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux bleus. Se relevant difficilement, il allait préparer une nouvelle attaque quand quelque chose attira son attention. Un sourire victorieux élargit ses lèvres, et il jeta un coup d'œil à ses adversaires...

_ Dit-moi le vieux... Ça ne serait pas le Hachibi que j'aperçois là-bas ?

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau de son frère, fermement encadré par Darui et C, Bee n'avait plus qu'une obsession : rejoindre le combat. Il trépignait d'excitation, et Hachibi ne cessait de soupirer devant ce manque de conscience, rajoutant quelques fois que s'il devait quitter le village c'était pour son bien. Mais le Huit Queues avait l'habitude de l'entêtement – voir connerie – de son hôte. Il le laissait donc grommeler dans son coin, attendant la prochaine bêtise inconsciente qu'il allait faire. Malgré tout, le démon était attentif à ce qu'il se déroulait autour d'eux, et les explosions se succédaient, entraînant des cris de combat et de douleur. Au loin, il percevait une seconde lutte, moins explosive certes, mais toute aussi destructrice puisque la terre tremblait... Karui devait être là-bas ! Il en fit part à l'Abeille Tueuse, qui était toute aussi attentive que lui aux éléments extérieurs. Le trio avançait lentement, mis en difficulté par les débris d'habitations laissés par les explosions ainsi que les multiples tremblements de terre.

Soudain un cri leur parvint parmi tous les autres, et avant que les deux gardes ne puissent faire le moindre geste, Killer-Bee s'était déjà précipité vers l'entrée de village, là où avait jailli le cri de Karui. Sautant de toits en toits en direction du combat opposant le marionnettiste aux deux jeunes shinobis, Bee remarqua – tout de même – du coin de l'œil que son frère se battait contre la... le... Blond ! Face à cette question saugrenue, un grognement se fit sentir au plus profond du réceptacle, signifiant que son cher démon intérieur riait de sa bêtise. Cependant, contrairement à son habitude, l'Abeille Tueuse ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant d'augmenter la cadence. Bientôt le champ de bataille – ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait – fut en vue. Les attaques Doton de Karui avaient partiellement changé le paysage en un ensemble chaotique de cratères et de blocs rocheux. De la fumée était faiblement présente, résidus de la première attaque d'Omoï. Des corps gisaient, du sang était répandu, et des shinobis gravement blessés agonisaient en silence, ne voulant donner aucune satisfaction à leur adversaire.

Devant ce spectacle désolant, le Jinchuuriki ne pouvait plus réfléchir et s'élança... Ignorant les mises en garde de Hachibi, il fonça droit sur Sasori, l'arrachant à sa contemplation de Karui, hurlant, la jambe écrasée par un immense bloc sombre.

Il l'avait vu arrivé du coin de l'œil, et pourtant quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il le trouva à quelques centimètres de son visage. Sasori eut tout juste le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que Bee l'envoyait volé d'un simple coup de tête. Le blond était rapide, c'était un fait. Se relevant tant bien que mal, le roux commença à détailler son nouvel adversaire...

_ Hachibi en retrait, Killer-Bee en portrait ! C'est moi, Killer-Bee ! Yeah !

Finalement, Sasori ne détailla pas le blond. Cette simple rime lui avait permis de reconnaître l'hôte du Huit Queues. Un fin rictus étira les lèvres du roux. L'autre était tellement stupide qu'il s'élançait courageusement dans la gueule du loup. Brandissant la marionnette du défunt Sandaime Kazekage, le nukenin lança une nouvelle fois sa limaille de fer sous forme d'aiguilles. La rapidité du Huit Queues était impressionnante, mais jamais, il ne pourrait éviter cette pluie d'aiguilles.

Face à cette attaque qui pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur lui, Hachibi entreprit de recouvrir son hôte d'un manteau de chakra orangé. Et c'est donc à l'aide de son Bijuu que Bee sauta en direction du roux, évitant – tout de même – le maximum d'aiguilles. Quelques crépitements apparurent, dû à la rencontre entre le chakra démoniaque et la limaille. Dégainant le katana rangé dans son dos, l'Abeille Tueuse se mit en garde, et attaqua directement la marionnette. Rapidement, et agilement, le Nukenin joua de ses dix doigts afin de contrer l'offensive. Puis, il rappela le bloc, qui écrasait la jambe de la rousse, et l'envoya d'un simple geste vers le blond à lunettes. Usant de sa vitesse, Bee recula, sautant vers un rebord rocheux, et commença une série de bond afin d'échapper au bloc métallique.

Un peu plus loin, le Raikage se retournait vivement face à l'exclamation de son adversaire, tandis que Samui le couvrait, afin que Deidara ne l'attaque pendant qu'il baissait sa garde. Un froncement de sourcil, et un grognement presque animal furent les réactions du Kage, et la blonde comprit que le blond ne mentait pas. Sans que son dirigeant n'ait besoin de faire un geste, la jeune femme se jeta sur le Nukenin, offrant ainsi la possibilité à Aa de rejoindre son frère. Alors que Deidara prenait de la hauteur afin de rejoindre son binôme, Samui composa à nouveau une série de sceau, malaxant le peu de chakra qui lui restait...

_ Suiton, Kanketsusen !

Comme quelques minutes auparavant, la Terre se mit à trembler et un premier jet d'eau jaillit, puis un second. Et c'est une dizaine de geysers qui, bientôt, finirent de noyer la zone de combat. Cependant, le blond avait reconnu la technique, et avec un rictus de supériorité, il plongea sa main gauche dans sa sacoche d'argile avant d'en extirper une petite boule blanche qu'il envoya en l'air. Très rapidement, elle prit une forme animale qui plongea rapidement sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière sauta agilement sur ce qu'il restait d'une habitation, et se retourna, prête à réattaquer. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'un second animal arrivait sur elle, crée durant le laps de temps où elle évitait le premier. A nouveau, elle effectua un bond... Cependant, elle se retrouva face à la première création, et constata qu'elle était prise en tenaille... Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers le Nukenin, elle le vit, haut dans le ciel, un sourire fou peint sur les lèvres, alors qu'il prononçait le dernier mot qu'elle entendrait...

_ Katsu !

… Aa n'avait pas encore rejoint son frère, qu'une violente explosion fit trembler la terre. Se retournant rapidement, il ne vit qu'un nuage de fumée, tandis que Deidara en ressortait planant tranquillement sur son oiseau. Alors qu'un pincement au cœur se faisait ressentir, le Kage de la Foudre prit sur lui, et repartit vers le combat que menait son frère. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, il put observer le ballet joué par Bee et le bloc de métal, et décida d'intervenir. Prouvant, une nouvelle fois, sa force légendaire, Aa fit signe à Killer-Bee, avant de sauter en direction du bloc, et de tenter de le bloquer. Profitant de cette ouverture, le Jinchuuriki s'élança vers le roux, katana en avant, prêt à découper la marionnette.

Une main lui restait encore, et observant le blond à lunette venir vers lui, il réitéra son attaque d'aiguilles empoisonnées. Un rictus apparut à nouveau sur ses lèvres quand, du coin de l'œil, il observa son binôme se diriger joyeusement vers le Raikage, occupé avec le bloc géométrique. La main gauche de Deidara trouva son argile, et quelques secondes plus tard, un aigle en ressortait, filant rapidement vers le dirigeant de Kumo. Avant que ce dernier ne se rende compte du piège dans lequel il avait sauté à pieds joints, une nouvelle explosion retentit, englobant Aa dans un halo blanc. Deidara éclata de rire, tandis que Karui et Omoï ouvraient la bouche dans un cri silencieux. S'étant arrêté dans sa course quand il avait compris ce qu'il allait se passer, Bee resta sous le choc quelques secondes, avant de reprendre une position de combat...

Une troisième et dernière explosion retentit, englobant toute la zone de combat. Se protégeant du mieux qu'ils purent, Omoï et Karui hurlèrent le nom de leur dirigeant, ainsi que celui de son frère. Scrutant l'épais nuage de poussière qui s'élevait devant eux, ils cherchèrent un signe de vie, un signe montrant que Kumo avait gagné. Un mouvement sur la droite de Karui attira son attention, et elle put voir Mabui atterrir à quelques centimètres d'elle, le visage fermé.

Soudain, une forme apparut derrière l'épais écran de fumée, laissant très vite apparaître un oiseau blanc, portant sur son dos, un blond et un roux qui leur souriaient hautainement. Sans plus de cérémonies, le duo entreprit de quitter le village, faisant ainsi découvrit aux trois shinobis, le Huit Queues, évanoui, fermement tenu par la queue de l'animal. Un dernier salut de la part de Deidara, et les deux kimonos noirs ne furent plus qu'un point dans le ciel. Tandis qu'aucun des trois shinobis n'arrivaient à prononcer un mot... Le Hachibi venait de tomber entre les mains de l'Akatsuki !

* * *

Alors ce combat ? Impressions ? Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, ça ne peux que m'aider à m'améliorer. Alors allez-y n'hésitez pas ^^

Le prochain chapitre sera posté d'ici le 25 ou 26 Juillet ;)


End file.
